Those Who Tell Lies
by Scribblebun
Summary: Summary: AU. Four brothers are starting a new year at school, but their run-in with a local gang, The Purple Dragons, uncovers dark secrets of their past. A missing brother and a tragic secret, this year is anything but ordinary.
1. Chapter 1 The New Year

Summary: AU. Four brothers are starting a new year at school, but their run-in with a local gang, The Purple Dragons, uncovers dark secrets of their past. A missing brother and a tragic secret, this year is anything but ordinary.

(A/N)

Greetings turtle fans! This here story is based more on the newer series of TMNT, and not the 1980's version or the comics. Don't get me wrong I'm a big fan of 80's version, but the turtle's personalities are somewhat different, and I thought they wouldn't work with this kind of story. While watching an episode, I thought what it would be like if the turtles were human. So I came up with this story.

A bit of a warning, if you're not in touch with the newer series, you might not be familiar with some of the characters that will appear in the later chapters, but I'll try to make it user friendly. Okay enough of my rambling! Enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter One: The New Year.

Michelangelo wished to abolish the early morning routine of waking up, dragging his tired body to prepare for a dreadful day in school. He was still in bed protesting his brother's attempts of waking him by pretending to be in a deep sleep. Five more minuets was all he wanted, but his brother kept nagging at him to wake up. His brother, Donatello, was only a few months older than him. He had wavy brunet hair, and hazel eyes eyes. His cheeks would flush red when he was embarrassed, or upset, much like he was after 20 minutes of waking up his brother.

"Come on Mikey! Vacation's over and you have to readapt to a school schedule!" Donatello said "And I won't be late because of you!"

A light moan was heard from under the sheets, which Michelangelo had pulled over his head. He shifted himself into fetal position. Donatello shook him again, but despite his efforts his brother's only response was "Nerdy dude, go away."

Donatello shook his head. "Okay you leave me no choice but to-"

With all his strength, Donatello quickly wrapped his brother in the sheets, throwing him onto the ground and pinning him down.

"OW! OW! OW! Get your scrawny elbow off my rib!" Michelangelo yelled.

"Not unless you start getting ready for school, " Donatello said.

Michelangelo struggled against his brother, but he only managed to pop his head out of the sheets. He had wavy untamed red hair, blue eyes and tiny spots of freckles across his face.

"Alright, I give, just get off me!" He said.

Donatello deferred from carrying out his request. He rubbed a finger to his chin humming out "Hmmm.". Michelangelo struggled a new, but the sheets were wrapped around too tightly to have any effect.

"Don! Come on! It's not funny!" he yelled.

"Alright Mikey," he said laughing.

He helped his little brother out of from the wrapped sheets spinning him to untwine him. Dizzy from spinning Michelangelo twirled twice more and collapsed on Donatello, who caught him just in time before he hit the wooden floor of their bedroom. Donatello grinned and the dimples of his cheeks appeared.

"You exaggerate." He said laughing "Now get ready in ten, so we won't miss the subway."

With that Donatello left their room to join the rest of his family down stairs. For a house in New York, his home was large; complete with 3 bedrooms a small kitchen, a bathroom, and living room. The floors were wooden and the walls were covered with dozens of photo's and Japanese decorations. They belonged to his adoptive father Hamato Splinter. Splinter was an elderly man who had a collection of Japanese items passed down by his father, Hamato Yoshi. He proudly displays items such as paintings, sculptures and vases that have been handed down to him. Even Splinter's cane once belonged to his father. The handle was uniquely designed. A dragon spitting fire was elegantly carved on the wood. The fire was carved into a curve that spiraled into itself creating a hook. It was a show of skilled craftsmanship. But Splinter's greatest prides in his collections were his father's weapons. An orange pair of wooden nunchaku, a strong and flexible bo staff with rich purple wrapping, two sais with dark red handles, and blue twin katanas, as sharp as they day they were made.

His four brothers were trained at a young age using nonlethal versions of the weapons. However an eager Michelangelo, convinced he was ready, grabbed the nunchucku from the living room wall where they were once displayed, and challenged his brothers. He ended up with a bloody noise. Seeing the potential danger of this, the weapons were kept away in his room so his sons wouldn't be tempted.

Donatello laughed at the memory of his brother challenging all three of them at once.

"What are you laughing at, Don?" It was his oldest brother Leonardo.

He was in the kitchen washing a bowl of cereal he had just finished eating from. Leonardo had black straight hair and dark brown eyes, on his wrist he wore a leather band that clasped together with two metal buttons. He wore a blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans. At the table was the second oldest brother, Raphael. He had short black hair, and dark eyes. He was wearing black jeans and a red shirt.

"It's nothing just reminiscing. I finally got Mikey out of bed so we can be on time for school."

"You should've of left him. Bet he didn't even know school starts today,"Raphael said.

"I, for one, am glad school began, and I don't want to mess up the first day by being late," Donatello said.

"You're _glad_ school's startin'? Nerd, I'd rather be sleepin' in," Raphael said.

"Speaking of sleeping in…" Leonardo said "Where's our little straggler now?"

"He should be here right about-"

_**Crash!**_

They heard something shatter in the living room, followed by the voice of an elderly man scolding Michelangelo.

"Michelangelo! How many times do I have to tell you not to use that terrible thing inside our home?" He sternly spoke to him. "Especially when you are sleep deprived!"

Donatello flinched when his father raised his voice.

"Looks like he's just in time," Raphael said finishing his breakfast.

"It is way too early for this," Leonardo said as he was going into the living room.

As he walked in, he saw Michelangelo pleading his case.

"Sorrysorrysorry! That vase is totally replaceable, and that little glass picture frame, I saw one on sale the other day and that little figurine thing..." He continued in one breathe.

To his elderly father, the winded apology was more like a criminal confession. With every word his son spoke, his hands gripped tighter and tighter around his walking stick. He looked ready to explode. Michelangelo cowered behind his skateboard when he saw that his father was not reacting well to his words.

Leonardo stepped in quickly. Before the situation became worse, Leonardo got his little brother out of the line of fire. He quickly took hold of Michelangelo's arm and dragged him to the kitchen. Leonardo then turned back to the living room to help his father clean. He used a broom to clean up the shattered glass from the wooden floor and rearranged items knocked out from their place. Splinter quietly whispered to Leonardo "It's a good thing you intervened, with a cool head and by the time he gets back from school, I would have thought of something good to punish him for this."

After a few more minutes the living room was restored and the brothers were on their way. They rushed down the street until they reached the subway station. Michelangelo glided down with his skateboard, irritating pedestrians who dodged out of his way. He just laughed it out, even when the less patient ones cursed at him. While Michelangelo was taunting another pedestrian, Raphael seized the opportunity to trip his brother, who crashed down onto the concrete ground. Donatello suppressed a chuckle but Leonardo frowned at his actions.

"We don't have time for you two to be pulling pranks; we're going to miss our train," Leonardo said.

Michelangelo picked himself up with nothing but a scratch on his arm. They continued until they made it to the station pushing their way through the stairs. They made it to the train seconds before it took off.

"Mikey, seriously bro, enough with the late night gamin'. We barely made it through before the door slammed in our faces," Raphael said.

"You try playing Helixs, then you'll see why it's worth staying up for," Michelangelo said.

"Raph has a point Mikey. You hardly managed a C average last year. You need to put more effort in your school work," Leonardo told him.

Before he could respond the lights around them flickered on and off, the train suddenly stopped. The people in the train were abruptly pushed and some even fell out of their seats, including Michelangelo. Donatello helped him up as Raphael let out an enormous laugh.

"You okay Mikey?" Donatello said.

"Super, I think my nose is busted." Michelangelo was rubbing his noise to check.

"Idiot, you'd be bleedin' if that was true."Raphael chuckled.

The lights went on again and the train continued on its way.

"That was …weird. Why did the train suddenly stop?" Leonardo questioned.

"It was probably just a power surge. Nothing big, I hope." Donatello said.

Without further disruption they continued on their way to school. They entered the gates to the crowded school. Now began the new year. Michelangelo dreaded what was to come. Donatello couldn't wait. They were starting in the 10th grade. Raphael and Leonardo were entering the 12th grade, their final year. They were excited and optimistic, but the school days ahead were not what they had expected.

* * *

A/N

Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!


	2. On a Wing

Yay! I got two reviews so far. (overly optimistic?) Thanks to _Poisoned Dark Angel_ and _Magiccatprinces _for my first reviews of this story and NickJ1Fan for adding this to their Favorite Stories.

I like to start things slow for the first pages, you know introducing characters and such, but things are going to pick up. Sad to say April doesn't have a huge role in this fic other than mentioning her name =( . Though I think she's awesome. Enjoy the story!

* * *

It was lunch and Leonardo was heading towards the basketball courts. It has become a tradition since their first year of high school for him and his brother, Raphael, to compete in any sport. It was almost every week during lunch that they would find a new game to compete in. They would even have rematches if they feel they have been cheated in some way. They could never settle the score, so they played week after week. This caught the attention of Casey Jones, who was a big sports fanatic. The competition was fierce, but to Casey Jones it was just fun. When Leonardo arrived to the court Casey was setting up the teams. There were 4 people surrounding him.

"Great Leo, you're here. It's three on three Leo. Me Raph and Sid. You Angel and Gen."

Leonardo turned to Angel. She had dyed her hair a dark purple and had several piercings on her ear. She wore lose jeans and a purple t-shirt.

"I don't believe we've met before," Leonardo said.

"Name's Angel, as Casey said. And don't think I'm a weak player just because I'm a girl," she said.

"Never crossed my mind," he smiled.

"I think it's your age that worries him, freshmen," Casey said.

"You're freshmen?" Leonardo questioned.

"What is this twenty questions? Let's just play already." Raphael took the basketball Casey was holding onto for the game.

They starting playing and Angel meant what she had said. The game went smoothly, Angel proved to be a superior player. She had to be, hanging out with someone like Casey Jones and his friends. The final shoot was made by her right when the bell rang.

"Wow, since when could you play like that?" Casey said awestricken.

"Don't be so surprised, after all you're the one who taught me," she said to Casey.

"Yeah, but you've never done that before," he said.

"You're great at this," Raphael said.

"Excellent game," Leonardo chimed in.

They headed to class and the rest of the school day went on flawlessly. Donatello and Michelangelo happened to have French class together for their final period. Michelangelo was "thrilled" at the fact that his schooldays ended with him being stuck with his studious brother. It would mean no goofing or slacking off. No doodling on notes or sleeping his way through class. With Donatello as his study bubby, he'll be a fluent speaker in days.

Michelangelo sighed when he sat next to his brother.

"Hey Mikey!" he said cheerfully. "Hmmm…why do you look so bummed?"

Michelangelo snapped out of it.

"Oh, nothing's wrong bro," he said with a giant grin.

"Okay than…I guess," Donatello said.

Their teacher, , walked into the room were the students were already waiting.

"Bonjour! Comment ca va?" He asked the class.

"Ca va bien monsieur. Merci beaucoup ," The class responded in unison.

Since the first day he started teaching, had always instructed his students to start the day like this. It always freaked Michelangelo out when teachers made their students respond in unison. Donatello explained to him that repetition was a good way of learning new languages.

"It's still creepy," Michelangelo mumbled to Donatello.

"Just roll with it Mikey," Donatello said.

The teacher went to the back of the room to pull out the television that was sitting by the corner of the classroom. Michelangelo perked up. He grinned as the teacher was setting it up.

"Today we're going to watch a French film that was made along with our textbook. Pay attention because everyone's going to have to translate."

Michelangelo's grin disappeared. He sat back into his chair and folded his arms.

"Way to ruin something good."

The lights flickered on and off. He looked at the switch; their teacher hasn't reached it yet. He was trying to turn on the television but it wouldn't work.

"Looks like the power is out, we're going to have to hit the books instead," the teacher announced as he was opening the doors and the blinds to let the light in.

The electricity went back on five minutes before school ended. Michelangelo cursed his rotten luck. As the school day ended the four brothers met up in front of the school and walked home. In the subway station, Raphael noticed someone familiar in the distance. It was Angel talking to someone who wasn't a student at their school. Raphael wanted to greet her, and to see who she was talking to. He had a weird feeling about who it was, but he didn't have much time to think about it when his brother started dragging him to the train.

"Quit day dreaming, Raphy," Michelangelo said. "The train's here and you don't wanna get left behind!"

"Yeah,yeah, quit shoving."

Raphael took a seat and dismissed his worried thought.

"_I shouldn't care, it's probably nothing."_ Other than that, he didn't give it another thought.

When they entered the train the lights flickered on and off, but it ran smoothly to their destination.

As soon as they got home, Michelangelo began playing his video games in the living room. Just as quickly Donatello was standing over him.

"Mikey, we have French homework remember?" Donatello said.

"Oh man, it's only the first week of school that guy's crazy. And it's Friday! You're the biggest nerd I know to want to do your homework on Friday!"

"I know you Mikey, you slack off today, all you're going to do is procrastinate all weekend," he said unplugging the game.

The television automatically switched to viewing mode. The news was on. A masculine voice was speaking over the images of a high tower office building.

"A legendary TCRI research facility has been at fault for the recent rolling blackouts throughout the city, at least according to a small independent investigation group. The group claims that TCRI has been illegally engineering powerful machines that have the potential to be used as incredibly destructive weapons."

The report caught their attention. The camera cut from the building to a stern looking man in a business suit. He had a deep worn voice and jet black hair.

"These allegations against our engineering department are absolutely false. We have never promoted the development of weapons. I welcome any investigations. There are no illegal weapons here. We only wish to improve the city, not harm its people."

The television cut back to the reporter.

"Oroku Saki, the CEO of the company, will be holding a conference to clear the allegations of the illegal weapons, as well as the connection to the blacko-"

The television went blank and Michelangelo laughed.

"Guess that doesn't help his case."

Donatello smiled in amusement. "Okay, but we still have to study."

"Fine, if it will get you off my case," he said.

"But I'm only doing this so _Leo_ won't get on your case," Donatello said.

* * *

Raphael was in his room stretched out on his bed. He shared a room with Leonardo who began taking weekly classes at a dojo in the city. Leonardo was carrying a bag that stored his uniform for the dojo. He was packing it in a bag when Raphael sat up from his bed and watched him.

"You know you're a way better fighter than anyone in that peewee karate class. You just wastin' your time going there," Raphael said.

"I'm sure I'll learn something useful," he said.

"Come on we've been trainin' all our lives with Dad. We're probably the best in this whole city."

"Now how can I prove that unless I face off against other fighters?"

"I guess you got a point there."

Just than Raphael's cell phone rang. He picked it up. It was Casey on the other line.

Leonardo couldn't hear what his brother was saying because Raphael had turned away from him and lowered his voice. He found this suspicious; Raphael was the worse at hiding secrets.

"No man… I'm with Leo right now…. No they ain't around…. Okay I'll find ya later." Raphael put down the phone and turned back to Leonardo.

"Who was that?" Leonardo asked.

"It was just Casey."

"What does he want?"

"Just for me to go over his house."

"What for?"

"Stuff."

"Is April going to be there?"

" What? Can't a man have a personal conversation in this house? Why are you always so nosey?" Raphael answered.

"Fine, Fine! No need to be so moody," Leonardo said. "I better go now anyway."

He dropped the questions, but he was still specious of his brother. Even if Raphael couldn't keep any secrets from him, he always found a way to avoid interrogation. It was something neither Leonardo nor Donatello could master as easily as Michelangelo or Raphael, they were just too honest. He left the house and walked to the Dojo. Raphael grabbed a jacket and left to find Casey.

* * *

A masked man was standing in an alleyway between two rundown redbrick buildings. Strands of the young man's raven hair draped over his white hockey mask. He was panting for a moment, trying to steady himself. In his hands he held his weapon, a large hockey stick. Strapped to his back was a golf bag that held more of his weapons. Metal golf clubs, wooden bats, and anything he could carry. Underneath his coat, his body had a few minor bruises. His white mask was scarred and dinted, but no mark was on his face. In the night, the mask hides his face from his enemies. It protected his face from any scar, keeping his friends and family from knowing what he did at night. He was a vigilante; justice came swiftly through his weapons. He towered over his enemies, two members of the Purple Dragons. They cowered in fear. Unbeknown to him however, a third member of the gang was approaching from behind. He raised a loose pipe he found in the alleyway over his head, intending to strike. Just as he got into position, the Dragon felt a tap on his shoulder. Confused, he turned around only to have a fist connect to his jaw. He fell back from the impact. The masked man turned around at last sensing the danger. In the split second his attention was diverted, the other two Dragons took the opportunity to escape. The third one that lay on the floor quickly picked himself up and ran after them. They were out of sight.

"Man Case," Raphael said emerging from the shadows. "You really did a number on them, you sure you need my help?"

"You kidding me? I didn't even see that guy behind me," Casey said. "But these street punks ain't why I called you over, Raph."

He pulled his mask up so it rested over his head. He had a serious expression, which Raphael had only seen once before in his life. It was the night Casey told him what happened to his father, when the Purple Dragons took his father's life. He knew it was something important.

"What is it Casey?"

"It's Angel, she's getting into trouble. She's been hanging around them, she's getting in way too deep. Today she's gonna be initiated. She's gonna be a Purple Dragon."

"Angel? Damn I knew there was something bad going on," Raphael said. "I saw her talking to someone earlier, it must've been a Purple Dragon."

" It ain't too late to stop her. Those goons know were the new members are gonna be at," Casey said.

"Where is it?"

" A few blocks from here. They're going to that old factory district. Makes sense, it's mostly abandon," he answered.

" That's Purple Dragon turf,too. It's a good place to checkout. "

"Oh before we go, take this," Casey said handing him a red mask.

Raphael laughed despite himself. It seemed cliché to him, like many of the action movies he had watched with his brothers."What the heck is this for?"

"A mask to hide your face from the purple dragons."

"Yeah, but if I zip up my jacket it pretty much covers my face. This is useless, " Raphael said.

"I know you like sticking to the shadows, but for this one we gotta be extra careful. It's not just beating bad guys, it's a rescue mission."

"What makes you so sure she wants to be rescued?"

"I know I've hardly ever mentioned her to you before, but she's like a little sister to me, we grew up together. I ain't gonna see her go down like this."

"Fine, if it will make you stop worryin'. It's just the mask is so corny."

He put on the mask and followed Casey to their destination. They stayed out of sight from everyone in the city. They climbed the fire escape of one of the buildings to the rooftops. It was an unusual way of getting around the city, but it worked for them. They ran atop the city rather than below on the streets. The sun was setting casting long shadows from the buildings, making their efforts to hide much easier. Raphael always led the way on the roof tops. He knew how to hide, even in plain sight.

They made it to the old business district; it was made up of factories and old office buildings that have been abandoned for a long time. Several of the buildings were boarded up and vandalized. There were even signs of gunfire and black soot from fires. Most of it was fenced off. It was a rundown part of town. It once thrived, but due to the gang wars it never had the chance to rise again. The factories were known to be the main location of the Purple Dragons. Nobody, outside the Purple Dragons, ever set foot in it. If they did, there was going to be trouble.

Raphael jumped over the barred fence with ease. Casey followed throwing his golf bag over and crawling under.

"This place is huge Case. How are we gonna find her?"

"Just keep your eyes opened."

Raphael saw the first signs of life in that eerie place. In one of the buildings he saw several people enter. They were indeed the Purple Dragons.

"Casey check it out, you think she's there?"

"She's gotta be," he answered.

Raphael and Casey eased their way to the building. They took one look at each other and nodded. They didn't know what to expect, but they made their way to the building. Their mission was clear. Get Angel out.

* * *

A/N

Thanks for reading folks! More ninja action coming your way.

I love to hear your comments, even if they are considered harsh (so far they've been nice), it's interesting to know what people think. So don't be afraid to review! I'm going to say it tell I'm sick of hearing , review please.

one more thing sorry for the lack of accents in the French i'll fix it when i figure out how.


	3. Rescue

Howdy folks, things are heating up now, this chapter's action packed with Purple Dragon mayhem. But never fear, Casey's here to save the day…sort of. So put on your hockey mask, and breakout into the night, it's time for another chapter of _TMNT Those Who Tell Lie!_

* * *

They were perched on a window on the second floor of the building. They peeked inside to find members of the Purple Dragon gang. There was a crowd of people surrounding about a dozen other members. The ones surrounded by the crowd were significantly younger, except for one. The man was tall and thick, he looked like a giant among them. He had blond hair that was tied back, and on his muscle bond arm was the gang's symbol. It was a long fire breathing purple dragon that rapped around him. His powerful voice easily shouted over the roaring crowd. Raphael and Casey recognized him immediately. It was Hun, the leader of the Purple Dragons. Casey had first seen him when he was a boy, the day his father died, back than he was just another member, but now he has risen as the leader.

"Do you think this kid has what it takes to become a Purple Dragon?" Hun shouted.

The crowd was wild and brutal. They screamed for blood. And Angel, who was right in the middle of it, raised her fist in triumph. She had a confident smirk on her face. The energy of the crowd filled her with adrenaline. She was ready to fight anyone that came her way.

The initiation was a test of endurance and fighting skills. The new members would face each other in an anything goes battle. Angel was first to fight against another member, it was another boy her age. They faced each other in silence, the crowd shouted louder and louder. They began to circle, each still facing the other. Then, in an instant, they attacked. It didn't matter to them when their knuckles would throb by the powerful force of their attacks. All they wanted was to bring the other down. She struck fast and hard. Angel's opponent didn't feel it right away when her fist struck his nose, breaking the bone. It wasn't until he fell back that he realized he was losing the fight. The adrenaline rushing threw him muted the pain. However his world was spinning. Every attempt he made to plant his feet firmly on the ground failed him. Angel knocked him down with another strike, ending the match.

They cheered for her, and she shouted with them. She was ready for the next one. But the one she struck down wasn't ready to move on just yet. As she turned from him, he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a switchblade and charged towards her, but before he could complete his attack he fell down to the ground. Angel turned around to see her fallen attacker. Something had struck his leg. The weapon was a heavy brick, and it didn't come from anyone in the crowd. Before anyone could figure out who it was, the lights above them burst leaving everything in darkness. Confusion took hold and Angel felt someone taking her away from the crowd. Suddenly the people around her were gone.

* * *

Casey was carrying Angel and ran into an alley way that hid him from the Purple Dragons. He let her go and she turned to face him. She saw the masked man whom everyone was looking for. Right in front of her the enemy of the Purple Dragons. She was about to attack him, but he pulled his mask off revealing his face. Her eyes widened when she saw him.

"Casey! Just what do you think you are doing here?" she said.

"Stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life," he told her. "Angel you have no idea what you're getting into!"

"This has nothing to do with you! How did you even manage to get me out of there?"

"You can thank me for that." Raphael emerged from the shadows, much to Angel's surprise.

"You brought your friends to babysit me, Casey? I'm not a kid any more. You won't be looking over me!"

Angel quickly slipped past them. She rushed though the maze of buildings as they followed close.

"Where are you going?" Casey shouted.

In a split second she turned behind a building and disappeared. They had lost her. Raphael and Casey split up to cover more ground. There were Purple Dragon members in the area, so they both had to stay hidden. Casey pulled his mask back on and searched for her. He thought she might have gone back to the Purple Dragons. However, he decided to check the buildings themselves. He used the back and alleyway entrances to not attract attention, but most of them were locked. At last, one door opened. The room was dark, but from the few streams of light coming from outside he saw someone. Sure enough, Angel was there. She was standing with her back to him. Her fist were clinched tightly besides her. She was looking down at the ground, just waiting for him. He approached her.

"Angel," he said softly. "I don't know what made you think of coming here, but I gotta know why. I've known you all my life and I wanna know why you would throw your life away for these thugs?"

"I'm not throwing my life away, they're my family." She said.

"What? Angel you got real family at home," Casey said.

He was going to pull his mask up a second time, but then he heard laughter from the room. The lights were switched on to reveal Hun.

"I can't believe it. Right in front of me the nameless vigilante." He smirked. "Guess you're in, girly. You can fight and you brought us our enemy."

"She's not going anywhere with you!" Casey moved into a fighting stance.

Hun cracked his knuckles and laughed.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time." He charged at Casey and tackled him down.

Casey tried to dodge, but was pinned down before he knew it. His shoulders were grabbed and shaken repeatedly, causing his head to hit the concert floor. Hun stood up and pulled Casey up with him, as he did. Seeing her close friend being hurt, Angel instinctively tackled him down to defend Casey. It was enough to throw him off balance, causing him to stumble. Her surprise attack didn't give her much of an advantage; he then knocked her down with a kick. He regained his balance and attempted to attack her again, but Casey jumped on his back and rapped his arms around his neck.

"Get out of here and find Raph!" He managed to say before Hun reached over and flipped him to the ground.

Angel heard the sound of Casey's weapons bounce off the ground. She didn't look back. She had to find help. In a panic she burst through the doors and ran thorough the alleyways in search for Raphael.

Casey was having the fight of his life. Even though he was feeling dizzy, he picked up a bat and swung at Hun. He connected the weapon as many times as possible, trying to keep the upper hand. If Hun were to lead the fight, it was over for Casey. Compared to Hun, he was too small. Then as he swung again, a miscalculation made him miss. Instead of Hun, the wooden bat hit the ground splitting at the tip. Pieces of wood went flying into the air and scattered. Hun took hold of the bat and pulled Casey toward him. As he was pulling, he used his other hand to punch him across his cheek. Even with the mask, Casey felt it. His powerful strikes kept coming. Hun pulled on his hair and slammed his head to the ground. He continued this motion like a savage angry beast. Casey stopped fighting; he fell limp while Hun was still holding his hair. Hun laughed.

"Now to see who you really are."

* * *

Angel couldn't find Raphael. The night was dark and she was afraid of shouting his name. She didn't want to attract the other Dragons. She turned onto another alleyway and finally found Raphael.

"Raphael!" she said.

"Hey there you are," Raphael said. "Listen you gotta get o-"

He was cut off.

"Yeah I know whatever. Raphael, Casey's in trouble Hun's got to him!" she said.

She quickly grasped his hand and led him towards Casey. "He's fighting with him right now. We can't take him on our own!"

Angel led the way back to the building where Casey was fighting with Hun. They burst through the door. They found Hun reaching over Casey, ready to remove his mask. Raphael quickly launched at Hun, throwing him off balance. Casey didn't move from the ground. Angel ran up to him.

"Wake up! Come on move!" she shouted.

"Hmm…huh? What the- where's Raph?" Casey heard a loud battle cry and the sound of Hun crashing against the floor. "Oh never mind, found him."

"Casey, we have to move, get out of here before the rest of the Purple Dragons find us." She supported him by his shoulders so he could get on his feet.

His head was spinning, but he couldn't leave Raphael to fight Hun on his own. He pushed himself off from Angel and attempted to join the fight.

"Don't worry… buddy," he was struggling to speak. "I'm here to help-"

He collapsed before he could finish his words. Though still conscious, he was struggling to move. Once again Angel helped him to his feet.

From the corner of his eye Raphael saw how Casey struggled to move. He had to buy him enough time to escape, so he kept fighting. Even with all his years of training, fighting against someone as massive as Hun was a struggle to say the least. He was three times the size of Raphael, and his punches where more powerful. Raphael, however, could take the hits. Pain was secondary; Casey's and Angel's safety was priority.

For a while Raphael had the upper-hand, but in a split second Hun took over the fight. Hun seeing that he was losing, quickly reached for one of Casey's weapon's and swung at his stomach. Hun proceeded to attack him with the weapon. Caught off guard, Raphael failed to dodge his attacks. Angel was already near the door when she saw Raphael fall. She gently lowered Casey into a setting position by the door.

"Sorry Casey, this won't take long," she told him.

She reached for Casey's golf club and ran over to Hun. He didn't see when Angel ran behind him and struck him with the weapon. Hun felt a flash of pain and fell to the ground.

It took a minute for Raphael to realize what had occurred.

"Wow," he said. "Good job Angel."

"Think nothing of it, now come on, let's get out of here."

Angel and Raphael made their way to Casey. Casey's arms reached around their shoulders in order to be carried back to the alleyway. They ran as fast as they could from the scene. They took most of his weight. If it wasn't for the throbbing headache, he would have felt as if he were gliding down the street.

"He's in really bad shape," Raphael said. "And I ain't feelin' too good myself."

"We're home free, just as long as we don't run into the Purple Dragons."

Raphael saw some people hiding in the shadows. For a second he thought he had imaged it, he quickly looked back and confirmed what he saw. There was a group of men following them, too agile to be the common gang members they face.

" We're being followed, pickup the pace here."

"Raph, what are you talking about?"

Before they knew it, they were surrounded by three men dressed in black.

"Where the hell did these guys come from?" Angel said, surprised by their sudden appearance.

They didn't say a word, they only attacked. The men took hold of them. Raphael was pinned against a wall of the building. The man twisted his arm to his back. He had an iron grip. Angel struggled, but was pinned to the ground as Casey fell besides her. Casey was too weak to fight back, and Angel's attempts to break free were meaningless. Only Raphael was able to break away from them. He than went after the other two who were taking Casey and Angel. He was able to break them free for a moment. Angel quickly took Casey and aided him to a hiding place. Raphael provided the necessary distraction. He struck their heads between their eyes, temporarily blinding them. They ran for cover as the fallen men regrouped. They hide in another building, and from a window they saw that there were more of them. Raphael couldn't believe his eye's when he saw them. Dressed in black, each of them with a weapon strapped to their backs. He knew they were looking for him, but he couldn't figure out why. He looked at Casey and wondered if the men were working for Hun. Regardless of the reason, they were being pursued.

They were in enemy territory, with dozens of men on their trail, and Casey was down for the count. It was then that Raphael decided it was time to call for back up. He pulled out his cell phone and began to dial.

"What are you doing?" Angel asked.

"Calling in our reinforcement, if Leo can't get us out of here then I don't know who will."

* * *

AN

Thanks for reading !

I guess I'll take this opportunity to replay to last chapter's comments. Since it was only three I think it's okay to answer them here, I'll continue doing this unless I get more reviews (here's hoping but it's for fun anyway) or am too busy to add a long author's note. First of all thank you for reading this, it's much appreciated.

For _Poisoned_ _Dark_ _Angel's_ comments.

Don't worry Donny's going to get his chance to kick some tail. And as for Raph and Leo sharing a room, hey not all of us are lucky enough to have our own room during high school, though I wish I did =). Me and my sibling had a relationship like Raph and Leo, if _we_ somehow managed to not kill each other, than so can they, I hope. Besides it's fun to watch them fight :-) .

I can safely say that yeah the turtle's personalities or at least their counterpart's personalities, are going to be explored more deeply in the upcoming chapters. Since this is an AU fic, their character and motivations for being how they are, are much different than the shows. (Raph's fiery temper, and Leo's role as leader for example) So as the story goes on there's going to be some history revealed about the AU turtles. Oh and Yes Shredder _and_ Kari do have a role in this.

WOW that reply was a lot longer than I thought it would be =/

_Magiccatprincess _

Thanks for the review, lol siblings are a handful. But I always loved Don and Mikey's relationship in the show, lol they are both so lighthearted when compared to Leo and Raph.

Thank you all for reading! if you can reveiw, i wanna hear what u think!


	4. Follow That Leo!

(A/N) Hey there folks. Boy I'd like to say I'm sure am glad I got a few reviews for this Fanfic. Things were getting kinda crazy but hopefully the boys will calm things down. We'll meet new friends and foes in this part. Enjoy the read.

* * *

Leonardo entered the dojo. There was a dressing room inside were he switched to his gym clothes for the class. He entered the main room were all the students gathered and waited for their instructor. On one side of the room was a large mirror that covered the wall. On the opposite side handle bars were mounted to the wall. Leonardo suspected that the place was originally a dance school. It looked like a stage from one of Degas' paintings. Leonardo was usually one of the first to arrive, but today he found that his friend Miyamoto Usagi in the room.

"Good evening Leonardo-san" Usagi greeted.

Usagi was one of Leonardo's closest friends. He had pale skin and long white hair that he tied back. They shared many interests including one in martial arts. Like Leonardo, Usagi was taught martial arts at an early age in his native home in Japan. He was also a skilled swordsmen, like Leonardo was. Because of their dedication to their training and the previous experience, they were the top of the class.

The rest of the students filed in while they were having a conversation about their day. Class was starting and every one was settling down. Their instructor was a short in stature and a strict sensei. Many of the students had nicknamed him The Ancient One, because he never revealed his age to them.

The day started with warm-up exercises and they went over a few basic defensive and offensive fighting positions. They always took a small break before they began sparring. During all this, Leonardo noticed a new face in the class. She was quiet and sat alone in the corner of the class. She has short black hair and dark eyes, she looked to be Leonardo's age. He was about to introduce himself but their sensei announced that it was time to spar.

The students had placed a mat on the wooden floor. They then sat around it and waited for The Ancient One's instructions.

"Alright class, today Leonardo and Kari will be sparring. Go to the mat and do your best." he said.

The girl he saw earlier stood up from the crowd and made her way to the center. Leonardo did the same. Everyone around them began to whisper to each other. Leonardo heard some of it.

" Who is she?"

"It's her first day and she's going up against Leo?"

"I don't know maybe she's good."

This sparked his curiosity. Kari, this girl hadn't been to any of the pervious classes, he had never seen her before, so he didn't know how well she fought. They bowed down in respect before the fight began. He felt strange having to fight her, there was something he couldn't figure out. The fight began and she was proving to be a very skilled fighter. She punched and he dodged and then blocked a kick. She was fast and nimble, he hardly saw her attacks. He was pushed down, but retaliated by doing the same. They quickly got up and began the fight again. They had different styles but their skills matched point for point. When one got the upper it wasn't for long. They both fought for dominance in battle. They soon began to anticipate each other's moves. It was a quick yet fairy accurate study on both parts. They blocked each others punches and kicks. Their timing was perfect. Their moves flowed easily like a rushing river. It was no more a fight than a dance. They pushed and pulled their bodies in a rhythmic flow. The spectators were silenced with awe. Both were so focused and quick that it was difficult to see who would win. Leonardo was kept at the height of his game. Only Usagi was able to be such a challenge. Soon their sensei had to end the match. They bowed and went to set down. There was a bit of silence then the whole room cheered- much to The Ancient One's dismay. "Kids" he murmured.

"That was awesome!"

"Were did she come from?"

They continued to compliment both Kari and Leonardo. Their voices filled the room. Their sensei calmed them down and went on with the class. Leonardo was sore and perspiring. Kari was feeling tired too. When class ended he and Usagi walked up to her.

"That was a great fight Kari," Leonardo said to her.

She was existing the building. Usagi and Leonardo were walking besides her.

"Yes," she said. "I can honestly say that there are very few people who can fight against me."

"Umm okay…well Usage is pretty good too." Leonardo said. " You haven't seen him fight yet, but he's amazing."

" I will be looking forward to it," she said with a smile. " If you are as good as Leonardo says, I would love to see your skills."

"Well, I'm good, but seeing you was incredible. I honestly don't know if I could keep up." Usagi said.

" You're telling me. How did you learn to fight like that anyway?" Leonardo asked.

She hesitated for a moment, but then answered. "My father, he taught me most it."

There was a small beeping noise that came from her jacket.

" Excuse me," she said.

She pulled out a cell phone, someone had sent her a message. She glanced at it and put it back in her pocket.

"I must go now," she said. " It was nice meeting you."

Leonardo and Usagi said their goodbyes. She turned the corner and walked on.

Leonardo and Usagi soon parted ways as well. Leonardo only had a few blocks to walk to make it home. Once he was there he greeted his father and brothers. Michelangelo and Donatello were at the kitchen table with books open.

"Welcome home, Leonardo. How was your training?" Splinter said to his son.

"It went great. There was this new student in class today and she was a great fighter." He said.

"Is she hot?" Michelangelo said from the kitchen table.

"Michelangelo!" his father scolded him.

"What?" Michelangelo said.

"You're such a dork Mikey," Donatello said laughing.

"Anyway, that's not the point. She was amazing you should have seen her fight," he said so as he yawned. "Actually… I'm so tired from it I'm just going to go to rest in my room."

Leonardo went to his room to rest. He threw the bag with his training clothes in his closet. He collapsed on his bed stretching his arms over his head. Just as he was about to close his eyes he heard his phone ring.

"Great…" he answered the phone.

"Hello…what? Raph, wait, what are you talking about? Casey…okay…just tell me where…Make sure they don't get hurt, I'll be there as soon as I can."

He jumped out of bed and was on his way. Raphael sounded distressed, he knew about his brother and Casey. He had promised long ago to Raphael not to tell their father about their involvement with the Purple Dragons, or who Casey was at night. Leonardo would always try to talk them out of it whenever he knew they were up to something. Raphael was rebellious, and even if he was told he couldn't go out to play, he would find a way. So, Leonardo, knowing he couldn't stop his brother, decided to make a deal with him instead. If ever things got really out of hand, he would call him for help. He had to make his way to the Purple Dragons main location, the old business district.

In the kitchen Donatello and Michelangelo were already heading downstairs when Leonardo ran into them.

"What's up Leo? Why are you in a hurry?" Michelangelo asked.

"Oh nothing important… just going to meet Raphael at Casey's," he said.

He said a quick goodbye to his father as he passed him and left the house.

Michelangelo and Donatello exchanged looks.

"This looks suspicious," Donatello said.

"Yeah, it does…you wanna follow?"

"Sure, why not."

They went out the door and shouted back at the house.

"Bye Dad! We are going to visit Casey."

Splinter went out the door intending to tell Michelangelo, he was grounded and couldn't go, but they were away from earshot. They moved faster then he thought.

* * *

Kari was walking along when a car pulled up next to her. It was a black luxury vehicle, kept spotless and clean as the day it rolled out of the factory. The windows were tinted black and one only saw their own reflection when they looked at the metallic car, and could never see through it. She went inside the vehicle. The streets were nearly empty nobody had seen her go in.

She greeted the man inside. "Good evening father."

They were both seated in the back. There was a thick glass separated them from the driver. Her father, Oroku Saki, hardly ever smiled sincerely. He had a straight face and spoke to her and monotone voice, as if it were a business meeting and not a conversation with his daughter.

"Kari, today you are going to have your first assignment since you moved here from Japan. You are going to be assisting the Purple Dragons, Hun, their leader, as you know, has been having trouble with a mask vigilante. He was just informed me that they have infiltrated their main headquarters. I want you to lead The Foot Ninja and take them captive."

"Yes, father. I shall do as you say."

They had driven near their destination. Kari left the vehicle, making sure no one saw her. As the vehicle drove away she hid from sight and changed her clothes to the black attire she wore as the second-in-command of the foot. She made it to the Purple Dragon's territory where The Foot were already waiting. Hun was there with them, on the floor rising to his feet where he had fallen. He looked beaten and there was a lump on his head. He informed her that there were three of them. Using only the movements of her hands, she ordered them to search for them. They went in groups of three.

She began the search herself. There were so many factories and buildings that it was like running through a labyrinth. After a while, three of her soldiers had said they found them. One of them had fought them off and they managed to escape. Still their efforts were focused now.

"They couldn't have gotten far. Remember we only mean to capture them."

Leonardo was unaware that his brothers were close behind him. He raced down the streets. Luckily there was a bus heading his direction that would cut his time by half. As he jumped in his brothers shouted at the driver to stop. Leonardo couldn't believe what he saw. His bothers jumped on the bus and greeted him.

"Hey Leo, what up? I didn't know you could run so fast," Michelangelo greeted him.

"You followed me? Why did you follow me?"

" We just wanted to see what you were up to, just hanging out with Raphey, right?" Donatello said.

"Oh man…. This isn't good." Leonardo said.

"Wait, this is serious isn't it?" Michelangelo asked.

Leonardo had a worried look on his face. He glanced around the bus, and gestured at his brothers to seat down with him. They went to the back, the bus was nearly empty, except for an elderly women who was seated at the front. Leonardo sat with his head hanging down. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Look guys," he said looking up at his brothers. "Raph's with Casey right now, they got into trouble with the Purple Dragons. Casey's hurt badly. They are stuck and there's people looking for them. That's were I'm headed."

Donatello and Michelangelo had an expression of disbelief.

"So you guys have to go back home and let me handle this."

"Are you kidding me?" Michelangelo said. "We can't leave you alone to the Purple Dragons, we're coming too!"

"What, I can't let you do that," Leonardo protested. "It's too dangerous, what if something happens to you?"

"What about you? You're running into the danger too." Donatello said.

"Absolutely not," Leonardo said.

They were already at their stop. Leonardo stepped out of the bus and so did his brothers. He turned around and faced his brothers.

"This is serious, please just go home and let me handle this. Please I'd hate to see something happen to you guys or Raphael," he said. "Promise me you'll go home."

Michelangelo and Donatello took a second to think about what he said.

"Okay, your right, we'll go home." Michelangelo said.

"Good," Leonardo said as he left them. "And don't worry I'll be fine."

Michelangelo and Donatello were on their own now. Donatello was looking at his brother with an arched eyebrow.

"You usually don't cave in to easily," he told Michelangelo.

"I know, I just said that 'cause I knew I couldn't convince him. We're going to follow him."

" Hmm.…"

"What?"

"What if this is really serious? What if something happens to us or to Raph?"

"Do you really want to sit back and do nothing?"

"It's not that, I just have a funny feeling…" Donatello looked worried.

For a moment he thought it would be better to leave and go home, but if his brothers really needed him he wanted to be there.

"Alright than, Mikey" Donatello said. "Let's go."

They quickly caught up with Leonardo, but they made sure not to expose themselves. They made it to a rundown place. There were Purple Dragon members scattered in different places. They watched as Leonardo jumped over the fence and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

(A/N)

Haha you guys thought there was going to be a big showdown, but I like teasing mahaha, anyways my next updates going to be while so don't wait up.=)

I used one or two Japanese words in this fic, Okay I'm not going to pretend that I know anything about the Japanese language (High school French classes, so not even close ), so Usagi's use of the word "San" and what not is entirely based on how he speaks in the show. Yeah, I only used one or two words, but I just wanted to throw that out there. Watching a bunch of anime and studying the language are two different things.


	5. Kari Attacks

I warned you guys that this update was going to take a bit longer, but thank you so much for waiting. I hope it wasn't too long.

I left you with a cliffhanger, so here's the showdown you've been waiting for. But this big battle is only the start, of something worse yet to come.

* * *

Angel looked over her friend Casey, who was laying down on the floor. She had to depend only on the dim lights that made their away through the boarded windows. They had run for cover in one of the many small building. Raphael had quickly locked the door before anyone noticed their hiding place. He helped Angel remove Casey's bag, which was now empty because of his fight with Hun. Raphael removed the mask Casey had given him. In the dim light, he could see some blood on it. He wondered if it was his or Casey's. Raphael gently shook Angel's shoulder to get her attention.

"We should move Case from the light, the Purple Dragons and those other guys might spot him," he whispered to her.

He helped her push his body into the darkness. They grew concerned when Casey made no sound of protest. He was unconscious.

"Damn it Case," he said under his breathe.

He was worried Hun did more than give Casey a bump on the head. He was either exhausted and resting, or slipping into a comma. The same thoughts were running through Angel's mind.

"Your brother," she said in a whisper. "You really think he could help?"

"If Casey weren't out cold we could've fought our way out ourselves… I hate to say it but, Leo's the best fighter I know, and we need his help."

"Aww Raph, that's the sweetest thing I've heard you say."

Both Angel and Raphael jumped at the other voice. They stopped themselves from screaming and revealing their location. The voice snickered at their reactions.

Angel was calming down from the shock, she didn't hear him enter the building, nor did she feel his presence before he spoke. _How did he do that?_ She wondered.

"Leo, damn, how long have you been standin' there?" Raphael said.

"Not too long, I saw you when you entered." Leonardo said looking over at Casey as best he could in the darkness. "How bad is he?"

"He's knocked out cold," Raphael said.

"After we get him out, we'll need to get him to a hospital. What about you two?"

"Me and Angel are fine, it's Casey I'm worried about," Raphael said.

Leonardo noticed some of Raphael's bruises, but didn't think now was the time argue with him.

"Okay here's the plan, first we need to get Casey over the fences, without being detected."

"Obviously, but how we goin' to do that with all those ninjas out there?" Raphael said.

"I'll help Angel carry Casey. You'll lead the way and cover us if anyone tries to attack. They don't know I'm here, so we have a small element of surprise. And, you know, just stick to the shadows."

Angel and Leonardo lifted Casey by his shoulders. He made no sound other than his shallow breathing. Leonardo made his way to the door he had entered in. It was in a separate small room with another door leading outside.

"You go ahead and see if anyone's out there," he told Raphael.

He made his way to the door, and he opened it slightly to look through. It led out to an alley way. It was small and narrow, but no sign of anyone. There were garbage cans and a large green garbage container filled with mostly old cardboard boxes. With his hand he signaled to his brother that the coast was clear. Leonardo and Angel moved up to Raphael and out the door. They ran in-between the garbage cans and squatted down. The alley had two openings, one led to the middle of the whole area, which was basically an open field covered in asphalt with weeds growing from the cracks. Beyond that were more buildings. A few Purple Dragons were watching for any signs of movements. The other way led to a maze of alleyways between dozens of buildings, where the Purple Dragons and the other men were. They needed to go through there and make it to the fence. Raphael went ahead of them again, looking for a place for them to take cover. He found one in-between two buildings, and once again gestured to Leonardo and Angel to follow while they carried Casey. They crouched down again when they heard movements. The men were practically standing over them looking for any sudden movements. They held their breath keeping perfectly still. The two men were dressed in black with swords strapped to their backs. Leonardo noticed that they both had kunai strapped to their belts. They searched, but found nothing and left. Leonardo, Angel, and Raphael stood still for a moment, and sighed in relief once they they were gone. They continued on their way, but just as Raphael took one step, he heard his brother shout.

"Look out!" Leonardo pushed his brother down as a throwing star flew past him, hitting the ground, and digging into it about an inch. Raphael looked at the weapon that had missed him; there was a tint of blood on it. He looked up at Leonardo, the right sleeve of his shirt had ripped, and the weapon had cut across his flesh. Leonardo winced at the pain, but than turned his head to the direction of his attacker. To Raphael's surprise he was looking at the rooftop of a three-story building. The attacker jumped to a fire escape and was making his way down. Leonardo got off Raphael, and told him to get Casey out as quickly was he could.

"You're going to take him on by yourself? You just got hit!" Raphael said.

"It's only a flesh wound, and who knows he might inform those other guys where we are. So I'll hold him off and you get Casey out," He said quickly.

"Fine, but if you're not out in ten, I'm coming back for ya," he said as he moved to Angel to help her carry Casey. They left quickly and tried to find their way to the fence.

By now, the masked man was standing face to face with Leonardo. He tried to move past him to catch Casey, but Leonardo quickly blocked his path. The man attacked him by aiming a punch to his head but Leonardo blocked and retaliated. Leonardo punched, but the man dodged and attacked him again. Leonardo did the same. The man then kicked Leonardo with enough force to knock him down, but it wasn't enough to stop him. Leonardo reached up pulling him down with him. They began to wrestle on the ground, each attacking, but neither getting the upper hand. The masked man finally pushed himself away from Leonardo, and made it to his feet. Leonardo did the same. They were both breathing heavily. Leonardo could feel a trail of blood slowly moving down his arm. He resisted the impulse to look at it, but instead kept his gaze to the attacker. The ninja drew out his sword, Leonardo wasn't afraid, instead he readied himself for the attack.

The masked man lifted his sword and intended to cut down Leonardo, but he dodged, and the man moved his sword to cut him from the side. Leonardo dodged again. His attacker became angry and swung his sword right and left as Leonardo kept successfully dodging his attacks. Leonardo could sense the other's frustration. He backed up in front of the metal trashcans as his attacker jabbed the sword towards him. For an instant, the sword was jammed inside the metal can. Leonardo instantly took hold of the handle and kicked his attacker, forcing him to let go of the weapon. Frustrated, the man launched at Leonardo to retrieve his weapon, but instead Leonardo used the handle to strike him on the head, knocking him unconscious.

Leonardo was breathing heavily. He dropped the sword and clutched his bleeding arm. He noticed the man's chest rise and fall. He picked up the sword again and walked up to him. He removed his belt with the throwing stars. _If he should wake up, at least he won't have a weapon to fight with_, he thought.

Leonardo sloppily tied the belt around his waist, and continued in the direction Angel and Raphael were headed. He didn't notice the five others in black watching him.

Four of them attacked from behind with their throwing stars. The weapons glimmered in the moonlight catching his attention. He rolled out of the way, still being carful of the sword in his hands. The weapons missed, and like before dug into the earth. Leonardo didn't bother to look up, but instead changed directions to lead them away from his brother. He tried to run, but they soon caught up to him. He held the sword firmly as he stepped into a fighting position. They had surrounded him, and Leonardo slowly turned maintaining his position. All four attacked at once, and Leonardo managed to dodge and block them. They shifted their attacks and he shifted his defenses. He didn't know at the moment how he managed to do this, but he held them off. Instinct and experience were coming together. He somehow knocked one down, and gained the upper hand against the other three, even with their weapons drawn. Then they suddenly stopped, and backed away.

Leonardo didn't know what to make of it, than he saw someone else emerge from the shadows. It was another person dressed in black, but her armor was different. The handles of her swords were red, and she wore a protective vest, and armor over her shoulder. Her gloves were spiked, and she wore a metal helmet. Leonardo wondered if it was the leader of the ninja. His suspicions were confirmed when he noticed the others bow down to her. As she approached him, he had no idea that underneath the mask was the same women he had met earlier. The same one he had admired during training, the ninja leader was Kari.

With her hand, Kari silently ordered the others to leave and continue looking for the others. Leonardo caught on, and attempted to stop them, but her sword was quickly at his throat. He swallowed nervously at her sudden movement. He understood her warning and backed away. He looked into her eyes, the only part of her face that was visible, and he knew she wasn't going to back down. Their battle began, both swung their swords. The metal clashed, and they kept attacking. Try as she might, her sword never reached Leonardo's skin. Instead there was a constant sound of metal meeting metal. Never in her life has she met anyone who could stand up to her. No one has ever kept up with her as much as Leonardo. However, what confused her about the battle was his strategy. Even when she watched him fight the other ninja, she noticed he never made a move to fatally harm his opponents. Even when they mean to take his life, she never saw him make one move to kill.

_The_ _fool. _Kari thought, _In battle, the only life that matters is your own!_

She struck the handle of his sword, causing him to let go before he injured himself. He wasn't struck, but was out of a defensive weapon. She moved quickly and twisted his injured arm behind his back, causing him to yell out in pain. With her other hand, she dug into the wound making it larger and deeper. He cried out again, the blood was now flowing faster from his arm. She then pushed him to the ground. He struggled, to get on his feet. The pain was overwhelming him. Then, once again, she lifted her sword and let the cold steal touch the flesh of his neck.

She smiled knowing she had won.

* * *

"Great, where'd he go?" Michelangelo said.

They had followed Leonardo closely, but soon lost him when he turned a corner. They had been searching for ten minutes, and Michelangelo's patience was wearing thin. Michelangelo then felt his brother pull him down by his shirt.

" Ow! What th-" Donatello muffled his little brother by putting his hands over his mouth.

"Shh," he whispered. "I hear someone coming."

They looked over the pile of cardboard boxes they were hiding behind. Indeed it was one of the Purple Dragons running through. He soon disappeared as he turned the corner. They stood still as they heard yet another person passing by. Michelangelo peeked over the trashcans.

"Don, you're not going to believe this." He pulled his brother up with him so he could see.

It was Raphael carrying an unconscious Casey, there was another girl helping him whom they had seen only a few times at school.

"Raphey!" Michelangelo called out to him.

Raphael stopped abruptly in disbelief. He saw his two brothers emerge from behind the pile of boxes. Donatello's gaze fell to Casey.

"Wow." Michelangelo said.

"What the hell are you goes doing here?" Raphael said.

"We followed Leo here." Donatello said.

"He told you guys- ah never mind, just help me get him over that gate," he said.

They continued on their way, until they finally made to a small alleyway, which lead to the fence. Luckily none of the Purple Dragons had spotted them.

"Damn, how we gonna get him over?" Raphael said.

Michelangelo inspected the fence. He walked up to it and pulled up a small portion of it. It was loose enough to make a small exist.

"Here, you go first and then pull Casey through the other side," he told Raphael.

Michelangelo pulled part of the fence up to leave enough room for Casey and Raphael. He crawled under and than pulled Casey with him. Angel followed afterwards. Once they made it through, Michelangelo let the fence spring back into place. Raphael turned to Angel.

"Angel you gotta make sure you get him out of here. I'll help you find a safe place and call an ambulance. Go with him when they get here. I'll be here waiting for Leo."

"What if you don't find him? I'm going back for you if-"

Raphael cut her off. "No, you come back this whole thing's pointless. Get Casey help and leave the rest to us."

She nodded, after all Casey's safety was primary. Raphael helped her carry him once more and turned to his brothers.

"You two knuckleheads better stay here and wait for Leo. Stay out of sight."

"Why what happened to Leo?" Donatello asked.

"He stayed behind, fighting off someone to let us escape," he told him as he walked off with Angel. Once they were far from the Purple Dragon's head quarters, which was a near by neighborhood, they called an ambulance. By this time Raphael had removed his hockey mask and hid it in his jacket. The Ambulance took another ten minutes to arrive and Angel accompanied Casey. Raphael watched as the ambulance left, a few people watched from there bedroom windows. He then headed back to his brothers.

Meanwhile Donatello and Michelangelo were waiting for Raphael's return.

"What the hell is going on here?" Michelangelo said.

"I don't know, but Casey and Raph looked terrible. I wonder what Leonardo's doing."

Just then they heard the sound of metal clashing. Then they heard a yell. They turned to face each other, and they had the same expression of shock and worry. They recognized the voice, but have never heard him cry out like _that_.

" That was…" Donatello couldn't finish.

" We're going after him," Michelangelo said.

They followed the source of the sound. Not to far from where they were they found their brother on the ground. There was another ninja standing before him with her sword drawn.

Donatello quickly scanned for any weapon he could use, and grabbed a trashcan lid and threw it full force at the Kari. She took notice and switched her attack, striking it. Her blade cut threw it and the two pieces fell beside her. Leonardo, holding his arms, struggled to his feet, and stumbled towards his brothers. He picked up the sword and was once again in fighting position, despite his injury. His arm was shaking, but he was determined to hold his own.

Michelangelo and Donatello had the same determined look in their eyes. Whoever these people were, they weren't going to get away with what they were doing. Soon the three brothers surrounded her, but her attention was focused on Leonardo.

_They are without weapon, they cannot hurt me so easily. But he is weak and fearful. _

She moved to attack Leonardo, but as he blocked, the other brothers attacked her. She was not expecting them to so readily attack her unarmed. She pushed them back, but was distracted when Leonardo used the same move she did earlier to make her drop the sword. She let go of it and growled at her own miscalculation. Leonardo quickly took hold of the sword and was now fully armed. She broke away from their circle and stared the three of them down. Her eye's narrowed as she calculated her situation. No weapon, three against one. However, Leonardo was injured and she was ordered to capture them. But the masked vigilante was not with them. She had let him escape.

Leonardo was tense, he was hoping that they didn't follow him, but was thankful that they had saved his life. At this moment, even though they were staring down the enemy, getting his brothers away from this place was his main concern. He knew she was playing for keeps, and he didn't want to end up with a dead body, not his brothers' and not anyone else's.

Leonardo tried to steady his breathing, trying not to let his brothers or the ninja know how much pain he was in. Just then, standing behind Kari, Leonardo spotted Raphael hiding in the shadows. He held back a grin. Now the ninja had another disadvantage she didn't know of.

Raphael and Leonardo, at the same time, moved towards her to attack. To their surprise, Kari wasn't caught off guard this time. She had sensed his presence and quickly took hold of Leonardo's arms, forcing his swords to aim at his brothers. Raphael instinctively shifted his movements and nearly stumbled to the ground. Once again, Leonardo was at the hands of his attacker. She had hold of both his arms at the wrist. They were face to face. She had a strong grip, and she could feel his injured arm shaking. Despite his efforts he dropped his weapons. The blood lost was now making him feel dizzy. Leonardo tried to move away from her, but felt a powerful blow to his stomach and was on the ground. She had kneed him when he tried to move. He got up quickly, but the sudden movement made him dizzy. Seeing his unsteady movements, Kari pushed him down again and went after the weapons. Raphael let his brother fall in order to stop Kari. Michelangelo and Donatello rushed to their fallen brother.

By the time they got him to his feet, Raphael had only managed to obtain one weapon. Without a second to spare, Raphael attacked her. She instantly blocked with her sword. He yelled out, using all his strength to push her down, but she resisted. Raphael attacked again, and was becoming frustrated. She knew this, and used it to her advantage. She continued to frustrate him by blocking his attacks effortlessly. She then forced him back when she nearly cut threw his stomach. Raphael could feel the power of her cold blade as it almost met his skin. He stumbled back a few feet, losing his balance. Kari then grabbed a throwing star from her belt. She jumped back to have enough distance to throw the weapon. Enraged, Raphael didn't notice her quick movements, and charged at her with the sword.

Leonardo shouted from behind him, Raphael didn't notice she had thrown her weapon. Once again, Donatello quickly grabbed a trashcan lid and ran in front of Raphael blocking the weapon. Raphael froze to keep from striking his brother. He had moved so quickly in front of Raphael that he was panting because of the effort. The weapon had nearly made it all the way through the metal. Kari tried again, but this time Raphael had grabbed his brother to dodge the attack. Raphael ripped the weapon from the lid and threw it back at Kari. It nearly struck her face, but she twisted her body to avoid it. Her efforts caused her to turn away from her opponents for only an instant, but it was enough for them to escape her sight. Kari quickly called the other ninja and ordered them to search for them.

The four brothers took the opportunity to slip into the darkness and find their way out. With any luck, they won't run into trouble.

* * *

A/N

This was by far the longest chapter I have as of yet.

I guess your wondering why I respond to reviews and comments like this. I don't always have time to respond to everyone individually by clicking on every name. Yeah it sounds weird but with slow internet I find it better to do it this way. Hey, it works for me =/ but after the next one I'll try doing individual responses if you prefer that instead.

Replies starting from chapter 3:

"_Alesia_", Thank you and everyone else for the encouraging words. Even though I'm doing this for fun it feels good to know that someone out there "Looooooooooves" my story. Thank you for the kind words!

_Second_ _daughter_ _of_ _Eve_, thank you for liking this story, and yes I know there are a lot of mistakes, but being the sole writer and editor I miss them sometimes. Sometimes I browse over the chapters I already posted and cringe when I see a misplaced "to" for "too" and a "there" for "their" or other mistakes like that, but I try my best to fix them. Still despite all that, I appreciate the fact that you still like the story and are willing to point out some mistakes. I'll do my best to catch the mistakes in my drafts. Thanks for reading! =)

_Magiccatprinces (_for chapter 3&4),Thanks for the compliment I'm glad you liked it so far! And yeah, Raphael and Angel take down Hun and the guys kick some serious ninja tale! Don't we all wish we could be like the turtles and fight the Purple Dragons? XD

_NickJ1Fan,_Thanks for commenting. Leo did at last show up, but things didn't go so smoothly. I hope you liked this last chapter even if it was a little late.

_Party-Shoes16, _Thanks for reading and leaving a comment, even if you prefer the turtles stay turtles. The story does have elements of the show, but it will also develop in it's own universe. All in all it's just a fun experiment. And in AU stories it's fun to create almost anything.

_Poisoned Dark Angel, _Sorry for the evil cliffhanger XD . I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you. It's really long compared to the others. I'm starting to love all your little insights. I had other Tmnt characters throughout the story, (characters that I love) but cut them out, because, like you said, they felt more like plug-ins and didn't contribute to the story. Thanks for reading =)

I think that's all of them.

Once again thank you for reading and as always _review please!_


	6. Taken

Surprise! Two for one today! here's chapter 6!

* * *

Sweat was dripping off Leonardo's forehead, his arm was shaking, and his feet stumbled as he ran. His brother Michelangelo ran from Kari while supporting Leonardo. He knew better than to keep fighting while Leonardo was injured, and he hoped Raphael was thinking the same. He sighed in relief when he saw his brothers followed after they distracted Kari. When they were in a safe enough distance Raphael, who was breathing heavily, took Leonardo from Michelangelo.

"I'll help him, you're too short, you're just draggin' him on the ground," Raphael said.

Michelangelo agreed. Of all of them, Raphael was the tallest, and could easily support Leonardo. They pushed their way out, before the others spotted them.

Leonardo was grinding his teeth at the pain. His vision was getting blurry. Raphael could feel him tense up as they moved.

"Leo, I thought it was just a flesh wound," Raphael said.

"Umm…yeah… it only really started… hurting when that girl clawed into it with those spiked gloves of hers…"

Raphael winced at what his brother said. He was regretting leaving his brother behind, but then wondered how far he would have gotten without him. Casey would have been caught, and who knows what the Purple Dragons would have done to Angel after she was tagged a traitor. Raphael kept moving with his brothers at his side.

As they tried to make it free, Kari had reassembled her forces. They were watching over them from the rooftops and the Purple Dragons were on the ground. It was an ambush.

Kari had ordered her soldiers to simultaneously take each brother hostage.

They threw their smoke bombs to confuse the brothers. Raphael quickly took Leonardo out of the gas. Tears were collecting in his eyes and he was coughing. One of the Purple Dragons was attempting to fight Raphael. He was wearing a gas mask.

_Whoever those ninja are,_ Raphael thought, _they're takin' good care of the Purple Dragons._

Leonardo was well enough to keep the Purple Dragon from taking him. He was using the sword Raphael got from Kari, but he still needed Raphael's help to fight them off.

It didn't take much for Raphael to take them down. All his years of training, he could easily get rid of the Dragon. A simple pressure point, hit just right, and they were out like a light. Raphael ran for cover once again when he felt his brother getting heavier and heavier. Leonardo was dragging himself more and more. As he ran, he felt the wind of the ninja's weapons fly past him. Leonardo yelled out in pain. At that, Raphael took off running as fast as he could with his brother. He had lost them and reached the fence. He threw over the sword he had obtained from his fight with Kari. He carried Leonardo on his back when he jumped over it. He ran for cover between two apartment buildings, away from the dangerous territory.

"Leo, Leo, you okay?" he asked him.

Raphael laid him down, but Leonardo protested.

"There's something on my back," he groaned.

His eyes were failing him, unable to keep open. Raphael told him to sit down and lean on his lap. Raphael's arm was out supporting his brother's head as he leaned on him. He could see the object wedged in his ribcage and a dart between his shoulder and scapula.

"You got hit twice. A throwin' star and… a dart." Raphael pulled the dart out.

"Lucky me…"

"I dunno if I should take the other one out… that throwin' star's in a weird place, I'ld just make it worse," Raphael said.

"I don't care… I REALLY want it OUT," Leonardo said panting.

"Fine, it might hurt. I'll count to ten."

Leonardo braced himself.

"One, two…TEN!" Raphael quickly pulled the weapon out.

Leonardo almost screamed, but his brother muffled the sound with the sleeve of his jacket.

"Miim mmoughm mm!"

Raphael removed his sleeve.

"I thought… you said _one to ten_… That hurt!" He struggled to say the last words.

"I _did _say one _two _ten. 'sides I'm more worried about what that dart did to ya."

Leonardo was seeing black spots. Even though his brother was right in front of him, his voice was becoming faint.

"Is it bad? I can feel it, the blood on my back…man it hurts…where's…Don and…Mikey…"

Raphael let his brother lay down on the floor.

"I'm going back to find them, then I'm coming back for you." He whispered to him.

He saw that Leonardo was already fast asleep. His face looked pale from the wounds. Raphael hoped he was doing the right thing leaving him once again. Still, no one had followed them, and his brothers were left behind. He ran back to get them out.

* * *

The smoke came from out of nowhere. Michelangelo's eyes became watery and he began to cough. He felt someone grab his shirt, pulling him out of the smoke. It was Donatello, who was having as much trouble breathing as he was. He guided them away from the smoke and those who were after them. In their blind escape they ran into a Purple Dragon, who took hold of Donatello. The Dragon had his arm locked on his neck. Against his better judgment, Donatello began to panic in his grasp. The gas was difficult enough. When he began to struggle against his captive, he felt him constrict his arm against his neck. His breathing was completely cut off. Michelangelo, with his blurred vision charged at Donatello's captive, forcing him to release. He picked up his brother, who was now heaving. Helping him run, they got away once again. However, in his panic he had led them into a dead-end. They instinctively tried to climb the wall blocking their way, but the ninja descended from the rooftops and surround them. Michelangelo's vision was beginning to focus.

They were cornered.

"I _had_ to run in here," Michelangelo said.

"And you _had_ to follow Leo," Donatello said.

" Hey hey, brothers shouldn't fight, we all know this is Raph's fault, him and Casey."

The men were approaching them now, Donatello and Michelangelo had their backs to the wall. Their hearts were pounding. Michelangelo grinned.

"We can take 'em," he said getting into a fighting position.

One of the men pulled out a sword and attacked Michelangelo. He dodged in a panic.

Donatello pulled him down before the man was able to strike him. They stumbled to the ground.

"Just how were you planning on fighting ten armed men!"

Michelangelo pushed Donatello when he saw the man attacking them again. Donatello rolled and got back up. The blade missed Michelangelo, who kicked up to hit the ninja. The attacker stumbled back and Michelangelo jumped to his feet. He ran to Donatello before he could get to them. Then he threw an object to the ground and the place was covered with smoke. Michelangelo pulled Donatello to the wall telling him to climb over.

Donatello felt something hit his leg, but he made it over. The ninja swarmed over to them. They took hold of the brothers. Michelangelo fought them off, and was able to escape them. He looked over to his brother who was swaying back and forth, his leg bleeding. All the while, Michelangelo was keeping the ninja from taking hold of him.

They took out their weapons, his eyes widened when they attacked.

One of them had managed to strike him on the back of his head. Black spots danced before his eyes. He dodged, but felt the sword cut through his leg. He fell to the ground as another person stabbed a blade through his shoulder. He rolled over to his back; he looked up, and saw someone with a sword over his head. Michelangelo shut his eyes waiting for the final blow, but it never came. Through the pain, he opened his eyes again, expecting to see the ninja, but instead he saw Raphael, out of breathe, blocking the sword with his. He was fighting them off. Michelangelo scanned the area for Donatell, but the pain was unbearable. In a few moments he fainted.

Raphael saw his brother covered in blood and pale. He kept fighting the ninja while trying to protect Michelangelo. Then he saw them go after Donatello. Michelangelo was bleeding to death, and he couldn't get to Donatello. He never wanted to be put in a situation like this; he never thought he would have to make this choice.

Michelangelo's life, or Donatello's.

He would never give up on either. He would give his life for both. The choice, however, was already being made for him. He looked over to Donatello and saw the ninja taking him. Raphael wanted to fight them, but they disappeared. Kari was among them, Donatello didn't stand a chance. Before his eyes, he saw Donatello struggle as they took him away. In an instant he was gone. Raphael kept reaching for his brothers, but in the corner of his eye- a red river. He had to focus his effort. Michelangelo was pale, and the ground around him was stained a dark red. He picked him up over his shoulders, and fought off the ninja.

He had to get him out, but he couldn't keep fighting them all. Raphael swiped a smoke pellet from one of the ninja, and threw it on the ground. He quickly ran back to Leonardo in their confusion. Michelangelo woke up when Raphael was laying him next to Leonardo, who was still asleep. Raphael didn't notice it as he was running, but one of the darts had hit his arm.

"Donny...where's…" Michelangelo only managed to say those two words.

"Mikey, try not to move," Raphael said, turning to Leonardo.

Leonardo moaned and woke up as Raphael was shaking him.

"Raph…?" Leonardo glanced over to Michelangelo. "Mikey! What happened?"

"Clam down," Raphael's vision began to blur. "Call an ambulance, for you and Mikey."

"And… Don?" Leonardo's voice was slurred.

"I don't know where he is… when I… went back for Mikey… they took Don. I…I tried…"

Raphael collapsed before he could finish.

"Raph….He was there… I saw him… I…." Michelangelo's voice was getting fainter. Leonardo crawled over to Michelangelo and turned to Raphael. The effects of the dart were wearing off, but he still needed to get to a hospital. He reached for his phone, which he had turned off before he arrived and called an ambulance.

* * *

AN

i have the next one typed up but i'm not sure when it will be posted.

Oh and i checked my email and found that a few people had added this to the favs or alerts so thank you **TMNTxKreativ-tankex16** (lol did i get that right?) **raphfreak, jadedolphin**, and **Party-Shoes16 **!


	7. Worry

A/N Yes it took awhile, so lets jump right to it. =-)

* * *

_Michelangelo looked around the small room. There were action figures of superheroes and villains scattered on a soft white carpet. On the walls, childish drawings with bright red green and orange colors were pinned up. Along side them where pictures of people, but their images were blurred. Something about this place was familiar, but he couldn't remember what it was. _

_It was snowing outside his foggy window. Goosebumps rose on his skin as he pressed his tiny hands against the glass. He left his mark, but it quickly vanished. He began making simple animals and figures on the glass. He giggled when he finished his master piece, and frowned when the fog took it back. When he stepped back to start again he saw someone outside walking towards him._

_The snow fell softly on the world. Michelangelo gazed out at it. The figure outside was a women with long red hair, the same color as his. _

"_Michelangelo, my dear boy, please wake up…" her voice echoed._

"_How does she know my name?" Michelangelo wondered._

"_You must open your eyes, your brother needs you…wake up… please…Michelangelo…"_

Michelangelo opened his eyes. Cold air touched his skin and he looked around to find Splinter at his bedside.

Surrounding him were white walls with pale green colors, an unfamiliar bed, and machines. He wanted to speak, but the words didn't form. His father moved to his side and put his hands over his son's. His eyes looked heavy and red. Then he remembered the events that happened.

"Michelangelo, thank goodness you're awake," Splinter said squeezing his hand.

"Dad…." The night was running through his mind.

"Oh no…Dad, what happened to Leo? Where's Raph and Donny?" his voice was hoarse.

He sighed deeply, and a look came across his eyes, an emotion Michelangelo couldn't place.

"Dad? Did something happen to them?"

"Michelangelo, your brothers…Leonardo and Raphael are home, but Donatello…." His eyes began to water, and he turned his head away from his son, and then looked straight into his eyes. "Donatello never made it home."

Michelangelo was shocked. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened. He tried to speak, but his words statured.

"But… n-no, D-D-Donny." Tears streamed down his checks. He let go of his father's hand and curled up holding his legs. He was still, with his face buried in his knees.

* * *

Kari's father was waiting for her in the gym of their base in New York City. They lived in a quiet neighborhood. Their home, although it was extravagant, didn't standout. All the windows had curtains that were always drawn. People came and went but no one stood out. To the neighborhood it was just another apartment building. Those who came and went were just neighbors.

Oroku Saki was meditating as she approached him. Candle lights flickered around him.

"You failed your first mission Kari. You're not ready to lead the clan or the Purple Dragons."

"Forgive me father," she said bowing at his feet, " but the vigilante's was not alone. Four others with him, and one girl, who was to join the Purple Dragons, was also an accomplice."

"And you had a band of ninja."

"They were skilled, they matched us move for move, but father I captured one of them, a teenaged boy. I have seen their loyalty to each other; it's only a matter of time before they return for him."

" I gave you an _easy _task of capturing this pest, as a _test! _You can't even capture five boys and a girl!"

"But father," She was still on her knees looking at the ground, "I captured one, the rest will come after him."

"You turned this simple task into a complicated one, but I'll forgive this. Where is the boy now?"

Kari looked up. " He is in the Purple Dragon's territory the basement of building Omega."

"Near our experiments?"

"High security, and he isn't aware of the location."

"Interrogate him. Find out everything about him, and his allies, and of course get rid of them. The Foot Clan never leaves loose ends, no matter how small. I don't want this little task to interfere with the mission in New York."

"Father if I may, I have meet one of the boys before, as Kari, in the dojo. I know he attends a public high school, I could seek them out and find out more."

" By attending the school?"

"Yes father."

"You are overcomplicating things."

" No simply tying off the loose ends."

She was dismissed and allowed to follow through with her plan. Starting Monday she would be closer to her enemy. But first she was to interrogate the captured boy.

* * *

Splinter watched him, letting him process what he just heard. Suddenly the hospital room became colder. He reached out to him, Michelangelo responded by quickly embracing him. He sat on the bed and buried his face in his father's shoulders. The tears soaked his shirt, and made their way to his skin. He pulled his son closer, his arms around him.

But how could he soothe his pain? Physical wounds can heal, if not at least be dealt with. If they should lose someone they love so suddenly, how could he help him then? That was a pain he knew all to well, a pain he could not heal.

It was a Saturday night that Michelangelo was released from the hospital. It was only a day since the attack. They discharged him soon after he woke up and it was determined he was well enough to go home. They boarded a cab and on thier way home Splinter told him what had happened. After they arrived at the hospital, the same one Casey was sent to, Angel, who was in the waiting room, called him. Raphael was the first to wake up, his wounds were superficial and didn't need much treatment. Leonardo however had a fractured arm and had to were a sling. They stayed only for a night and were released at dawn.

"It was so late I thought I was dreaming when Angel called me. Your brothers were lucky, their wounds won't cause any permint damage."

"What about Casey? He's okay right?"

"His mother was there with him, he hasn't woken up. When you first arrived the doctors thought you went into shock, but once you were stable... you wouldn't wake up… I'm just… glad you are alright now."

He was slightly lightheaded and was partially listening. He wanted to lean back and drift back to sleep. Even though he was able to go home, he still felt sick. His stomach was turning as his father spoke. He kept thinking about Casey and Angel. He kept thinking about his brothers.

They made it home and his father helped him to the door. It was odd to find his home was so quiet, even with Leonardo and Raphael inside. There were no sounds from the radio or television. There were no quarrels, no laughter, or talks when he opened the door. Raphael was standing his back to Leonardo. Leonardo was on the living room couch, his arm in a sling and wrapped in bandages. They looked angry. Michelangelo suspected they had abruptly stopped arguing when they heard the door open.

Coming home, he had never felt this tense. Yet he was too tired to break the silence.

His father walked in the room and called everyone's attention. Michelangelo sat down at the edge of the couch and Leonardo and Raphael sat next to him. It was then that it hit him the void left there by his brother. It was terrifying not to have him there. It was terrifying not knowing he was safe.

The same thoughts were going through the rest of the family.

Splinter took a seat in front of them. With a heavy breathe, he sat looking down. Sighing deeply, Splinter was collecting his thoughts. He looked all of them in the eye.

" I know this is difficult for all of you, but we can't lose hope. From what you boys have told me…"

"Father, I told you how we ended up there, Rapha-" Leonardo blurted out.

"You're not so innocent Leo, so don't go blamin' me!" Raphael snapped out.

"Raphael, stop being self-centered, this is about Don, he deserves to know!"

"Oh, so that's way you just throwin' all the blame on me? The first thing you said to dad wasn't about Donny gone' missin', it was about _me._ Get off your high horse. "

"_My_ high horse? You're more concerned about clearing your name then worrying about Don. I should have never gone for you. You are reckless! You don't think about anyone's safety, not even your own brother!"

"What did you say?" Raphael stood up over Leonardo. His fists were clenched at his side. Leonardo responded by standing and looking up to meet his gaze.

"You heard me, Raph," Leonardo said in a threatening voice.

Something in Raphael snapped. He took a hold of Leonardo's shirt from the collar, lifting him on his toes. Leonardo gasped. They were face to face. Leonardo could see the fire in his eyes.

"You think I'm reckless? Then maybe I should've left you to _die _instead of going back." Raphael said before pushing him off.

Leonardo uttered something under his breathe. Neither Michelangelo nor his father heard what it was, but it was enough to send Raphael on him again. Raphael landed a punch before Michelangelo pulled him off. Raphael wasn't aware of Michelangelo, he was like a raging bull after Leonardo.

Michelangelo was accustomed to their banters, but not like this.

Raphael was on Leonardo again, Michelangelo tried to intervene, but it didn't help. Leonardo was on his back trying to block his brother. Michelangelo tried to push his brother off, but didn't find the strength. He still felt weak from his stay at the hospital.

"Raph! Stop, please!" Michelangelo's hands began to shake, and his knee buckled.

"Raphael, Leonardo enough!" Splinter took hold of Raphael's fist as it was raised in the air.

" Look at what you two are doing!"

Raphael was breathing heavily he let his father lower his fist gently. He looked at Leonardo who was on his back with a look of shock in his eye's. It wasn't Raphael's strength or rage, but the fact that it was directed at him. The marks of his attack were on his face. Leonardo's lips were bleeding. It trailed to his chin and he wiped it off with his bare hand.

"Leo…I'm sorry."

Leonardo responded with only a nod, and sat back up.

Michelangelo had let go of Raphael and almost fell on his knees. Raphael caught him just in time. He sat him up on the coach. Raphael was now setting in the middle of both of them trying his best to comfort Michelangelo.

"Easy, now Mikey."

Raphael was out of his element. Leonardo was stuck in a daze not sure of himself or what was happening. Michelangelo wasn't being his annoying-goofball-self. Their bother was gone and they had no answers.

Apart of Raphael wanted to keep fighting, even if it was pointless. It was easier than thinking. He knew it was wrong and it wouldn't help, but he wanted to give in to that pure raw emotion, and eliminate the burden of thought, of guilt. He clinched his fist tightly trying to get rid of that urge. It was like a caged beast.

"You must listen to me…"

Raphael turned back. His father's eyes were half opened and looked heavier than he had ever seen them. It was tearing him up. He suddenly felt guilty for making the situation even more unbearable.

"…fighting isn't going to help, think of your brother. I've told the police what has happened, I reported him missing. But I don't know how they will help. Still I think we have been through enough this day. You should all rest for now."

" But father-" Leonardo protested.

"I know, Donatello's missing, but you are not thinking clearly, none of us are, you boys must stay here. Understand?"

" Yes father."

"Alright, I will go to the police station, but the three of you will stay here. I don't want to worry about you, not after this."

"Yes father," they all said together.

"Stay here and try your best to relax and calm down- despite what has happened."

Splinter grabbed his jacket and went out the door. The three brothers watched as he disappeared behind the door, the room felt abruptly empty. The silence was unbearable. Nothing was said for a moment that felt like an eternity.

It was Michelangelo who finally broke the silence with a rumble of his stomach. "Man I'm hungry, that hospital food just doesn't cut it."

" Yeah I'm hungry too. Let's go to da kitchen, I'll make us a sandwich." Raphael said.

" Would you mind making a third for me bro?" Leonardo asked.

" Yeah sure, whatever."

" See I knew you two could get along, at least when there's food involved."

Raphael swiped his hand on the back of Michelangelo's head.

"Ow! Easy now!"

The night went on smoothly despite all that had happened. They had kept there promise to their father, they stayed home and gathered their thoughts. It wasn't easy with so much to deal with.

* * *

Splinter walk with his cane through the city, it was near midnight. The stars vanished through neon lights and city towers. He walked past the night owls of the city, he walked past lovers and tourists and university students finding a party for the weekend. He walked past mothers buying medicine at a market for their child crying with a midnight fever. He walked past the alley cats chasing mice, skinny and starving. He walked past the poor men and women who named the world their home because everything else rejected them. He was an old man that night, shuffling through the streets, a cane his only support as the weight of the world crushed him.

Splinter finally made to his destination. An old rundown building, a poor apart of town. He walked inside and took the elevator down to the basement. He walked around back and knocked twice on the door.

"Who are you looking for" said a voice behind the door.

"Nobody."

The locks clicked and the door was opened, without a word he entered.

* * *

Kirite- thanks for the review! you'll waht happenes soon. =)

Magiccatprinces-thanks =-) hope you like whats coming next

Second Daughter of Eve- lol yeah painfull. yeah saki is using this as a training for his second in command Kari, testing her skills as a leader, but the boys are going to get way deeper into this. thanks for review =D

Party shoes.

Let me try to explain, they split up more then once, so that's when you got confused, don't worry i guess i did mske it a little confuising '^-^ thanks for the review, yup i love the brothers relationship and _try _to write it well. He wont find out abot Kari yet, but she's got a crazyrole =)

Spotty-bee thanks =D it took a while to update but i got it done sorry but i don't know when the next one is could be soon or later.=/

thanks for the reviews! have a happy new year!


	8. O Brother, Where Art Thou?

**Happy Halloween Everyone!**

**Here's your treat a new chapter!  
**

Hope your having fun scaring the neighbors!

I haven't updated for a while, stuff happens as life goes on. I finally updated, and thanks to all the readers that have been fallowing this, I hope you are still around. I answered your comments below. But from then on I'm going to try to comment every one individually, it's just easier to do it this way because I can do it all at once. It's easy when I need to save time but i want to make sure it gets to all of you so i'll try harder. :) On with the story now!

* * *

Monday.

It was by far the longest weekend they could remember. They had promised Splinter to keep claim and not overreact. But their brother was missing and Casey still hasn't woken up, and all they could do is wait.

It was 4:30 am and Raphael had given up trying to sleep. He could see his brother Leonardo in the darkness sleeping peacefully.

_How can sleep as easily as that?_ He thought.

He walked to the bathroom removed his clothes and stepped into the shower. The fresh water hit his skin. At least, he thought, it helps him relax a little. He finished and walked to his room to change into his clothes.

The ceiling glowed white by the sun's rays. The sun was now slowly revealing more of the room. Raphael saw that his brother was still sleeping, but there was sweat on his forehead and his skin had a tint of red in it. He was ill.

Raphael grabbed his backpack as quietly as he could and walked down stairs to the kitchen. To his surprise the light was on and Michelangelo and Splinter were sitting down drinking a warm cup of tea. Michelangelo was wearing shorts and a loose muscle-shirt, he hadn't changed since he went to bed.

" Take it you couldn't sleep either?" Raphael said.

He grabbed a cup from a cupboard and poured himself tea from the teapot setting on the table between his father and brother.

"Not for a second, it's the first time I've been up before you and Leo on a school night." Michelangelo said.

"Yeah will I think Leo's sick or somethin', he didn't look too good when I saw him."

" I will see that he is alright. He will likely sleep through the day if he is not feeling well." Splinter said.

Raphael noticed a sheet of lined paper underneath Michelangelo's hand. He noticed one of the symbols sketched on the paper.

"Is that..?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to remember what the symbols the ninjas were wearing on their shoulder."

Michelangelo handed the paper to his brother. Raphael also noticed the ninja's leader; her helmet was drawn in the center.

"Yeah, dat looks right, but I think the symbol only had three spikes not four. But not too sure. Didn' t really notice it." Raphael said.

" It kinda looked like a foot or claw." Michelangelo said.

" Da girl also had three spikes on her helmet, not five. "

"Oh yeah, and the symbol on her chest I think."

" It don't really matter much, we couldn't see their faces."

"What if they saw ours?"

"I was wearin' the mask Casey gave me, hopefully it was too dark to see any of us."

He saw something in his father's eyes change. There was a slight shift in his mood. Michelangelo didn't notice it but Raphael knew he should be careful with his words.

" Well, I don't think those dudes saw us, else they'd be after us. I guess if they did see us it wasn't enough to put a positive ID on us."

"Yeah but what about Angel? The Purple Dragons knew her; she's going to need protection."

" But how can we-" Michelangelo was stopped midsentence by his father.

"Michelangelo, thank you for showing me these drawings but would you go upstairs and get ready for school. I want to talk to Raphael for a moment."

Michelangelo wondered if his brother was in trouble, or if Splinter was interrogating them individually like when they were younger and stole some pricey, but delicious, candy from a local bakery. As he walked up stairs he let his mind drift remembering when they were younger. The four brothers always walked past a small candy shop, it had specialty foods that they couldn't afford. So one day taken by temptation, they took their chance walked in and out, pockets filled with treats. They made a plan that if they got caught they would each say they got the treats as a prize at school. But splinter was not buying it and asked them when they were alone what happened.

"Oh Michelangelo, the best son anyone could ask for, do you know how you and your brothers got the candy?"

Their one story turned into three and Splinter knew they had lied. He made them confess and as punishment for their crimes they were banned from all sweets for a month and had to work to pay the store owner three times the candy they stole. Which meant cleaning every square inch of the shop for a month. Michelangelo was five years old at the time, but he remembered how strict and frightening Splinter was when he found out there crime. For a five year old a month without sweets was like an eternity, even worse when they were surrounded by them.

Still they had each told him honestly what had happened this time around. He and Donatello were following Leonardo, who (though they didn't really know all the details at the time) was on a rescue mission for Raphael. He thought of Donatello, Splinter had a right to know everything that happened- even if he wouldn't be happy to hear about them fighting in the streets late at night.

He entered his own room. There were two twin beds. His brother's bed was near the window and the sun light draped over the sheets.

_Maybe that's why he's always so cheerful in the mornings, the sun always greets him…_

He gazed in silence at the empty bed. Slowly his tired body kneeled down next to it. His head rested on the side of his brother's bed. He closed his eyes and slept.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs Splinter talked to Raphael.

" Raphael, I know that Casey is known for getting into trouble and fights, but I didn't know it involved street gangs. How long have you and Jones been fighting in the middle of the night without my knowledge?"

Splinter's tone was surprising claim. Raphael didn't know how to respond. He was angry at Leonardo for letting it slip. Though a claim reaction was not what he expected. He thought about Donatello.

_If only they didn't follow Leo, none of this would be happening. _

_What the hell am I going to say? Oh yeah dad we've been playin' super hero for the past year and I've been in fightin' with armed guys usin' the same moves you taught me for self defense._

" Were your brothers apart of this?"

"No," he finally said something.

"So how did they follow you?"

" I –I-I asked Leo for help okay, Casey was trying to Angel away from some Purple Dragons, so I helped him out- yeah I know it's stupid but I don't know what to do about it! Donatello's gone now and I don't know what to do!"

" Raphael, listen to me, I just wanted to know what happened and how it happened. I had no idea you and Casey were really out there doing this." he said.

"I know but, but, if… if I didn't go with Casey, if I just ignored him then Donny would be okay…"

" I would have never wanted you to be fighting on the streets like this. I know you _and_ Casey are foolhardy. Still you are not the type to sit quietly when a friend needs help… now you know to be careful and not to go rushing into a fight."

"But Don… what about Don? And Casey he still hasn't woken up. We have to do somethin' but I just feel stuck!"

" We will do something, it will take time, and it pains me to say it. I want him home safely was quickly as you do. But we can't rush into this blindly. Raphael I hope you can understand this."

Raphael was quiet; he looked down at his fists. They were clenched so tightly that they turned numb.

"I'm sorry Don." He whispered.

Splinter was silent. He didn't want to say it but he felt stuck as well. What could he really do? There were more questions than answers. But he knew that his sons needed him now more than ever. He had to find a way no matter what to set things right.

Splinter stood up beside Raphael who was still faced down. He put his hands on his son's shoulders knowing that it was all he could do to comfort him.

Raphael began to shake. He felt anger. Anger at himself for what happened to Casey. Anger at himself for what happened to Donatello. Anger for not being able to help his brother. Anger for failing Casey. But what could be done?

He stood up, turned around and did something he hadn't down since childhood, he cried in his father's arms.

* * *

My shortest chapter yet i think...

Hope that wasn't out of character, but I thought it was necessary given the situation...

Yeah I haven't been here in a while but I'm determined to finish this story, even if it takes a while.

Response to comments

Chapter 7

_MickieHime26_  
_2011-01-01 . chapter 7_

_Oh no! What happen to Donnie now? Please do continue! Can't wait for more update!_

If your still around after all these months thanks ;)

_Party-Shoes16_  
_2010-12-31 . chapter 7_

_I don't think Raph could get to Leo that easily, so there must be something else wrong with him._

_I like how they all listened to Splinter for once in their life._

_Update when you can please._

Thanks, I was thinking that they needed someone to claim them down after what happened to Don, also they know better than to mess with Splinter when he's angry.

_Second daughter of Eve_  
_2010-12-29 . chapter 7_

_Looks like Don is in for some pain... Which isn't a good thing,(for him) but it does add to the plot._

Yes poor Don, but he's a tough and clever guy :) this chapter doesn't get to him yet though.

**Reviews for: ****Those Who Tell Lies 6  
**

spotty-bee  
_2010-09-10 . chapter 6_

_The story is great so far! I hope you update soon! I wanna know what happens!_

Sorry I didn't update soon, but if you are still around reading this thank you for waiting! Hope I didn't disappoint ;)

_Second daughter of Eve_  
_2010-08-19 . chapter 6_

_O_o Ouch, that gotta hurt. And want could Saki want with four 'normal' boys?_

_Eve_

Glad you liked my action sequence, they are the most fun, yet difficult, to write! Lots of action and fun!

Saki is interested in the boys because he has an alliance with the Purple Dragons. Since Casey has been fighting with them he assigned Kari to capture him.

Her father assigned her as leader of a division of the Foot Clan in New York as a test of her skills as leader. Her mission is to aid the Purple Dragons. Which I'll go into more details in another chapter hope that makes sense. If the story gets confusing please tell me because it will help my writing skills Thanks again for your comments!

_Magiccatprinces_  
_2010-08-19 . chapter 6_

_Great chapter poor Donnie though I really like your writting style_

Yup poor Don, there's always a trend with him getting captured. He's like the April of the 80's series X)

Thanks! I really appreciate that comment it makes my day. Though it can be tough to catch all the spelling and grammar mistakes because I write it on my own, I really try my best so hearing that is great!

_Kirite_  
_2010-08-19 . chapter 6_

_This is such a good story, I love it! And such a cruel cliffhanger.. Please continue soon, I want to see what happens to Donny :D_

Thanks and sorry for the cliffhanger and taking so long to update. Hope I didn't disappoint!

Alright that's all of them I think. I'm always grateful when I hear from you guys don't know when the next chapters coming but it should be sooner than the time it took for this one. Thank you and Keep Reading!


	9. Alone

_The sun was setting across the snow covered city. It seemed frozen. Not even the wind flew by to rustle the bare trees._

_A young boy with bright red hair and rosy cheeks sniffled as he sat on the steps of the orphanage. It was a narrow two-story Victorian style house. The laughter of children inside seemed miles away to the boy. It had been a week since his arrival._

_He now sat on its steps waiting for her, it was due time, he felt it was. _

Soon_, Michelangelo thought, _she'll walk up here and hug me and I'll tell her about all my new friends. Soon, soon.

_Slowly the long shadows of the city disappeared and a thousand windows lit. Warm tears traced his cheeks._

Soon, soon, or is she really…?

"_Are you okay?" _

_Michelangelo turned around and saw a boy near his age. His hair was a curly brown and untidy, it bounced as he sat next to him._

"_My name is Donatello, Donny for short. You're Michael right?"_

"_Michael-hic-angelo. Michelangelo, or M-M-Mikey-hic-."He said holding back his sob._

_The sat in silence, Donatello gazed at him with curiosity and concern. Suddenly he took Michelangelo's hand and enclosed it into his own two. It felt like holding a miniature pillow beneath his mittens. _

"_I know you are sad," he said, "so let's make a promise. You can be my little brother and I'll take care of you, just like my big brother Leo does for me!" _

_For a moment he only gazed at Donatello, tears still streaming down his face. _

"_Brother?" he gave a load sob when he said the word._

_Now he didn't' hold back and he began to weep loudly. Donatello embraced him and Michelangelo's cry was muffled by his jacket._

* * *

The dream slipped away.

He opened his eyes and found himself stretched uncomfortably on a cold surface. He held his own body trying to warm himself up. The cold made his body shake. Taking deep breaths he tried to deal with it. His stomach felt empty and his lips were dry. A soft light from an unknown opening allowed him to see only a corner of the space. He tried to walk but the space only allowed him to take four steps in any direction. He could not even glance at the dim light, it was hurting his head. He closed his eyes and tried to decide what to do.

_At least I can get a glimmer of the sun I'm not so lost on knowing the time-but it's starting to hurt. It must be getting late, it's fading._ Donatello thought.

He closed his eyes and opened them looking around. He knew he had been there for at least three days since he last saw his brothers. His eyes adjusted, but there was nothing but the four walls. The door didn't have a handle, he tried to move it but nothing happened.

_Do they have my brothers too?_

He heard noises like an echo.

_There's a voice coming from somewhere, I'm defiantly not alone. But they don't sound like my brothers. _

He cleared his thoughts concentrating on the sound. It echoed; there were voices and a hum of machinery. He knew the sound must have been carried by a pipeline or vent; it wasn't from a room adjacent to him.

For the past three days he had been straining to understand them, he was getting use to them more and more.

'_We need… power…Weapons'? Did I hear that right? 'Weapons'? 'Dragons'? Yes! They said Dragons! I'm with the Purple Dragons… who are apparently in a coalition with Japanese ninjas…at least that's the impression I get from the fight._

He thought of his brothers.

_They were hurt when I last saw them… where are they? Are those footsteps?_

"Why do I have to play babysitter for some _teenager?_ I have far more important things to do than waste my time feeding some pest. I should be treated with far more respect than this!" A man said.

"At least it's only one thing you have to worry about. The others escaped." Said another deeper voice.

Donatello smiled. They were safe!

"Just keep him alive she said. Why bother at all?"

"Just open the door and give him his food."

They opened the door to his quarters. Donatello closed his eyes because of the sudden flood of light.

"Who are you?" he was surprise to hear how hoarse his voice sounded. "Why are you keeping me here?"

"Quiet and eat your food." The bigger of the two said.

The man was Hun, he had bruises all over his body and his head was wrapped. His eye was also swollen and red.

He handed Donatello a tray of stale food and a glass of water. Though he was hungry he stepped back from the food and looked at it as if it were a dangerous creature.

"Just eat. It won't kill you. You might as well make the most of this."

"Dr. Stockmen?" Donatello exclaimed.

"You know me?" Stockmen said surprised.

"Of course I do, I wrote a paper about your research on robotics. I've even rebuilt one of your prototype mousers using your blue prints. _Just what are you doing here_? What are you doing working with the Purple Dragons?"

"Hmm, impressive, for a _teen _to even know who I am let alone…"

"Enough!" Hun grunted, "Just shut up and eat your food! No Questions! You're not getting any answer from us!"

Don stepped back again hitting the wall this time. He was still reluctant to go near the food.

"Suit yourself, starve if you want to!"

Hun was about to shut the door when Donatello shouted.

"Wait! Since I'm stuck here could you at least give me access to a bathroom?"

"Hun will escort you when you need to go. Just knock," Dr. Stockman said adjusting his glasses.

_Great, no privacy, _Donatello thought.

The door was shut and he took a few moments to inspect his meal as best he could in the dark. He decided it was safe enough to eat. The water was the best part of his meal, even if it was in a dirty glass. After a while he felt the need to go and banged on the door. Hun came back with a blindfold and told Donatello to wear it.

"But I can't…"

"Just do it or you rather go here?"

"Fine then,"

Unwillingly he tied the mask around his eyes. Hun pushed him out of the room and he began to walk. A moment later, Donatello heard another door open and close.

"Take the blind off."

Donatello removed his blindfold and saw that he was in a restroom that at one point was publicly used. It had several stalls in it and was surprisingly in decent condition. Hun was standing behind him waiting.

"What, are you going to watch?"

Hun grunted, "Typical teenage mentality. Just go before I drag you back to your hole."

As awkward as it was he went and even washed his hands, rinsed his mouth and face in a sink. He looked at his surrounding to try to find some opening. There were no windows, but he did notice a vent on the ceiling. It looked small but he figured he'd be able to squeeze through, if it led anywhere. He couldn't test anything with Hun in the way.

"You _done?_ I don't have all night._"_

"Yes, I'm done."

"Then get this on and _move_."

Hun forced the blind fold on him and was lead to his prison. Hun shoved him in. Donatello fell and his head hit a wall. The blindfold slipped off.

"Watch it, that really hurt!" Donatello reacted.

"Oh, I'm sorry I hurt you. Here let me help you up!"

Donatello was lifted like a ragdoll. Hun showed no effort easily slamming Donatello's body to the wall. Instinctively Donatello fought back, but his efforts were meaningless. He had not eaten in days and was too small against him. He was like David without a slingshot to combat the giant. With his forearm Hun pressed against Donatello's neck pinning him against the wall.

"Consider this a thank you for the shit your friends put me through."

With his free arm Hun punched his torso. Donatello kicked and tried to pull Huns arm off but he only pressed harder. His nails penetrated Hun's flesh and a trail of blood ran across his arm, but Hun didn't notice.

"Beg me to stop!"

"St- St-st-"

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"ST-STOP! PLEASE!"

Hun let go and Donatello slumped down and was breathing heavily. Hun slammed the door and left him in the darkness once again. Donatello was shacking. He tried to lie down and stretch out his legs but a part of his body always met a surface of a wall. He looked up at the ceiling and a pattern of spots danced before his eyes. He inhaled deeply trying to steady himself. He stayed there until he lost himself in the darkness. He noticed a small light from that unknown source once again. It was the moon, somewhere up there was an opening, if he could only get to it. He studied the wall yet again. Smooth, they were impossible to climb. _There is an escape route up there!_

_There must be a way up. But how?_

* * *

A.N.

Okay since y'all kept asking what's up with Don here you go :/

Lol more on the way, but don't wait up.

Thanks again for the feedback.


	10. There is something you must know…

"You can stay if you want to." Splinter told his sons. "Leonardo is staying."

Raphael and Michelangelo were right at the door, neither making an attempt to open it.

Michelangelo looked to Raphael for some guidance. He had a firm look upon his face, but Raphael's eyes never met his. Michelangelo then looked at his feet. He was tired, but he couldn't stand the thought of just waiting at home again.

"It's fine dad. It's just hard you know." Michelangelo said.

Raphael grabbed the handle swinging the door open. Cold air rushed inside their home.

"Let's go already"

Raphael moved quickly out the door, not even looking back to see if his brother followed.

Michelangelo began to unconsciously spin a strand of his red hair around his index finger.

"Like I said before; you don't have to follow."

Michelangelo looked up suddenly.

"I'm fine, there's not much I can do here anyway,"

"Alright then, but when you meet up with your brother tell him that we should keep this a secret. The Purple Dragon may not yet know your faces. We can't spread word of your brother. To no one, understand? "

"Yeah, I get it, I'll tell Raph," Michelangelo said.

He walked out the door, picking up his pace to meet up with his brother down the street.

"Hey, Raph," he said meekly.

Raphael didn't respond.

"Do you think that the Purple Dragons saw us? 'Cause Dad said-"

"Nah, if they did they'd probably would have paid us a visit."

"Unless, they are waiting for something?"

Raphael was thoughtful.

" You're right, they could be."

"Still, dad said we should keep this secret,"

" Well, I wasn't planning on yelling it all over the school."

" I know, but he wanted me to tell you."

They were approaching the subway and went on the train.

Meanwhile back home Splinter walked by Leonardo's room. He was still asleep, so Splinter decided to wait a while longer in the kitchen. He poured a hot cup of herbal tea and sat in the living room thinking.

" My son…" he said softly.

He began to think about the first day he officially adopted him and Donatello. It was a tragic time for all of them. Leonardo and Donatello's parents were close friends of his.

Splinter started to think about everything that lead up to them becoming a family. It was an unusual situation, though it's become "normal".

Many years before his birth, Splinter's own father, Hamato Yoshi, moved to the United States from Japan with his wife. They settled in New York City were, Splinter's mother with such a kind heart, opened up an orphanage during the depression. The orphanage ran strong for many years. When Splinter was born his mother died, he never met her. He looked at an old photograph on the wall. It was turning brown, but there was his mother and father, hand and hand, in front of the orphanage. His father never remarried and as time went on he slowly started to take over the organization. It was because of this work that he met Leonardo and Donatello's mother, Cassandra Goya. She was a social worker, who stopped by often to see if everything was running smoothly.

She later married a reporter, Angelo Black. Leonardo was born a year later, then after 2 years so was Donatello. Splinter, Angelo and Cassandra got along well. They had gained each other's trust, which is why they asked him to watch over them should anything happen.

Donatello and Leonardo both new this, but they didn't know how their parents died and why. They were lied to and told it was an accident. It has been years that Splinter's been hiding this secret from them, but now he fears that it would be catching up to them. Splinter waits in the kitchen patiently, he knows he has to tell them what happened. For the sake of Donatello.

He hears footsteps and a tired yawn. His heart beats faster. Leonardo walks into the kitchen.

"Hey, Dad. Sorry, I overslept, I'll just get ready for school and- "

"No need." His father interrupted, "There is something you must know…"

* * *

A/N

Long time no see?

Short chapter but I had to update after all this time. Sorry for the delay, life happens. This is only a hobby and all, but I don't plan on abandoning it anytime. Please, let me know if there's any mistake (I'm sure there is). I don't have a beta reader and it's hard for me to catch my own mistakes- it's not that I'm trying to be careless.

This chapter and the next one are going to explain how, in this alternate universe, Splinter adopted all four of them and how they became a family.

Just so there is no confusion, Leonardo and Donatello are the only ones related by blood, being biological brothers. Raphael and Michelangelo are not related by blood. But all will be explained!

(Is that more confusing?lol)

All will be explained! :)

If you're here with me after all that time thank you!


	11. Don's New Job

Chapter 10

I'm SORRY! I know I'm never around, but can you please forgive me!? I Promise to finish it and I well!

Lol on with the chapter….

* * *

Donatello wanted nothing more than to return to his brothers and father. He had woken up forgetting where he was. For a moment he thought he heard his brothers walking up the old creaky steps of their home. Setting up and feeling the cold floor of his new dwellings, he knew he wouldn't see them for a while. It was dark.

He kept hearing something beyond his dwelling. The sound of metal being shaped by skilled hands, the hum of machinery, voices muffled by the walls. It was always the same frustrated voices, bickering at each other. He remembered the dream he'd just woken up from. Raphael and Leonardo at each other's throats. Nothing sort of unusual, but he remembered a great heaviness as he saw the two. There was something else present in the dream, but it slipped away, as all dreams do.

_Day 4 or is it 5?Maybe 8?_

He wanted to keep track of the hours, even marking the walls with dashes, but the light was so dim, and it sometimes grew so dark, that he couldn't be sure if it was the sun, moon, or city lights coming through that small crack above him.

"MAYBE IF I WASN'T STUCK WITH DIMWITS LIKE YOU!"

This time he heard the voice load and clear. It was DR. Stockman.

Donatello became alert; even now Dr. Stockman's pounding steps could be heard coming closer.

_What now?_

Something nearby clicked, and the door soon opened. Light poured in and Donatello squinted, but he could make out the man's figure. It wasn't Hun, at least.

"Okay, you say you've studied my work before?"

The question came so quickly, that Donatello found himself incapable of responding.

Dr. Stockman seemed to realize this. Rolling his eyes he asked again " You have studied my work?"

"Y-yes, o-of course."

" Well, you seem as good an intern as any."

"What?" Donatello said, shocked.

"What?" he heard a shout coming from behind Dr. Stockman. He marched towards DR. Stockman, his face red.

"You are joking! I won't stand for this kid knowing about this project! Shut that kid inside that room! Leave him there to die!"

Huns booming voice made Donatello step back, but DR. Stockman brushed him off. He fluffed out his white lab coat, and holding his nose high he looked at Hun, and muffled out "_hmph!"_

" As generous as the Foot Clan is by providing my own _personal _body guard, they have failed to provide me with someone competent enough to work with a genius like myself. Even _I _need some help."

"Are you insane? Don't you have any respect for our master?" he shouted.

Dr. Stockman mockingly sighed, looked at his watch, and tapped his foot.

"Yes, yes. Honor and all, respect, heard you use that speech before." He yawned "Still need an assistant in this project, and he's the only one within range that seems to have at least one brain cell functioning, besides myself of course."

"Why you! I'll-I'll-"

"You'll what? Beat me to a bloody pulp? Your _master_ needs my brains, more than he needs your brawn. You there boy, get moving!"

Donatello couldn't believe what had just unfolded before his eyes, but it was right in front of him. Dr. Stockman, Donatello knew now, was a madman. He took a moment to think about it.

_Help him? But with what? Who is The Foot? Do they have anything to do with the Purple Dragons? Are they the ones keeping me here? For what?_

A thousand questions ran through his mind. He was curious, but most of all he wanted a change in the game. No more waiting in a dark hole for something to happen. If he could see more of this building, than there was a better chance of escaping.

_Just play along, Donnie. _

With that, he stepped out of his dark prison, and into the light.

* * *

You know I really grew to like Stockman of the new series, he was always very arrogant, which is kinda fun to see in a bad guy.

Here I tried to portray him as being arrogant. I think that he only works with the villains, not because he cares about their agenda, but because they offer him unlimited access to resources, and allow him to go as far as he wants with his research without "ethical restraints". I decided that he "hires" Donnie, more for the fact that he's bored (despite the lines I gave him), than for the fact that he needs assistance. First, it gets on Huns nerves, and second, it gives him someone to boss around.

I have a strange sense of humor, so I thought this chapter was absurd and funny. Don't know what the readers might think though.

I know this is an AU, so I'll be taking some liberties when it comes to some characters, however, if it gets too ooc , or confusing let me know. Once again, criticism welcomed! Especially with embarrassing spelling mistakes. Thank you!

Also what do you want to see happen with this story? I've asked a few readers before, so I'm open to anything,,,if ya know what i mean *winkwink*...lol.

Also, I'm excited to see what Nick does with the turtles, the new show seems very cartoony compared to the last one.


	12. I Love You

_Here's another quick update into Leo's and Don's past, enjoy..._

* * *

It was warm that day, Leonardo remembered…

"What about the kids?" Cassandra, a young women whispered into the receiver. Her voice was harsh, and her large brown eyes threaten tears. Leonardo was hiding behind a wall near the doorway of the room. He waited, listening to every word his mother spoke.

"What have you gotten into, Angelo? I don't know what to do, they won't leave us alone…You know this..."A muffled voice came from the other side of the line.

"I understand that…I can't let you give up on your job…but, I don't know about this one, I just don't think you are going to make it through…at least come home to dinner with us. It's nearby anyway, and the kids want to see you." Again that muffled sound and static.

Cassandra grinned, though tears ran down her cheek.

"Alright I'll be waiting here tonight,"

She wiped her tears with her sleeves and looked towards the direction Leonardo was hiding.

" My little ninja, were you spying on me again?" she said mockingly.

" No, mama!" he defended himself, then with a burst of energy he shouted " Daddy's coming home today!"  
" Now, I thought you said you weren't spying."

He clapped his hands over his mouth. "Oh-oh!"

"It's fine, my sweet heart," She said reaching down and holding him.

"I want you to be a good boy today, we are going to meet daddy at Mr. Hamato's."

"Okay." he said confused, "Why?"

" Oh, so we can all be together, that's all. Don't you like Splinter?"

"Sometimes, I guess." He wanted to be just him and _his _family, though he liked Hamato Splinter like a grandfather.

* * *

Later that night Donatello was sleeping in Cassandra's arms. She held on to him like he was the most fragile and rare being in the universe. Cassandra and Leonardo were in Splinter's living room. Splinter had just gone to his spare room to put away a heavy suitcase they had brought with them. Cassandra began to sing softly to her sleeping child and settled down on the small couch. Leonardo looked at her confused. _Why did she pack our clothes and toys?_

Hamato Splinter came back to the living room. He was silent for a long while the only sound that was heard was Cassandra's lullaby.

Splinter watched as Cassandra hesitantly handed him over to him.

"He's still tired, let him rest."

Splinter nodded and returned to the room with Donatello. Cassandra watched him walk away, and she turned to Leonardo.

She lifted him up on her knee and smiled gently.

" Well, my little one, are you going to look after your brother while I go?"

Leonardo frowned.

"What! Where are you going? I thought daddy was gonna be here!"

"Hush now," She said softly. She new for awhile how to prevent a would-be tantrum from Leonardo.

" Now, now, daddy just needs me to…pick him up. You know how his old car is." She said a little white lie for him. " We'll be back here with you. I'm always here, and I'll always love you. Your father loves you too." Her voice was getting harsh and it was hard to breathe evenly.

"I love you, too mama!" Leonardo said becoming scared. Cassandra noticed and took a moment to compose herself. She smiled with a happiness that reached her eyes. She kissed her little boy and held him tightly.

"Okay, honey. You remember your promise? Take care of your brother, no matter what? Be his strong big brother?"

"Yes! I'm his big brother!"

"And listen to Splinter while I'm gone?"

" Okay mama, I will."

Cassandra kissed him one last time and hugged him tightly.

"I love you."

She left. Leonardo shall always remember, the last thing she told him.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please comment. :)


	13. Heartbeats

Yeah, another update :) feeling good about writing right now

Don't own etc.

* * *

Michelangelo had a good heart. He felt naïve, at times, he was one of those boys that still believed that things would always work out. Even in the darkest hours, he wanted to hang on to this belief that the good guys would win. No matter what, he always had a smile and nothing was going to bring him down. After all, he always had his family to fall back on when things got tough. Leonardo was always there to get him out of trouble when he would upset their father. Raphael was always there to deal with bullies. Donatello always helped him narrowly pass his classes. Splinter, as long as Michelangelo can remember and despite the trouble he gives him, had always protected and loved him. It was the only thing that kept his feet going.

He walked briskly to keep up with his brother. The height difference didn't help, neither did the fact that the stitches in his leg were itching. Yet, he kept his brother in his sight, despite the obstacles the city provided. The crowed sidewalks, the traffic when crossing the streets, the hurdles he preformed over the gutters and puddles of questionable liquids. Yet he pressed on despite the pain.

He knew Raphael was not headed to school that day, he knew that he was going out to look for Donatello, but where would they even begin?

The two brothers were near the subway entrance that lead to the train, that would pass by their high school. Raphael turned to his brother.

"Don't follow me."

"What?" Michelangelo was confused, _what was he up to?_

"Don't follow me. Mikey, I'm not goin' ta school today, but ya have to. I don't want dad ta worry about both of us…"

"What? No! I can't just let you go off on your own. I know you're going to look for Donny but-"

"NO! You'll just get in da way! You don't know what you're getting into!" Raphael stepped towards him, _I don't want to risk losing you too…_

"Like you know any better? He's _my_ brother too! You think you're the onl-"

This time Raphael took his brother by the shoulders and shoved him back.

"DON'T START NOTHIN'! I KNOW THAT DON FOLLOWED YA! I KNOW THAT YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LEAD HIM TA…" He drifted off. There were people in the streets beginning to stare at the two teenagers. They passed by cautiously, some stopping to look.

"I know you're the one who convinced Don ta follow Leo," He continued in a harsh tone, "It ain't like Don ta just jump into a fight. It had ta be you…"

Michelangelo was silent, but then softly spoke up, "You can't blame me for what happened…"

" I'm not going ta tell you again. MIKEY. DON'T FOLLOW ME. "

Had it been any other day, any other reason, and had Donatello been there with him, he would grin with his right hand on his chest and crossed fingers behind his back and say "Okay, your right.", but today Michelangelo just watched. He watched as his brother walked away into the crowded streets and disappeared around the corner. Michelangelo, the naive optimist that he was, simply turned around and left to school.

* * *

Raphael was making his way up to his friend's room in the hospital. He made his way inside Casey's room. Casey was sharing a room with another patient, their space was divide by a green curtain. The other patient was scanning through the channels of the TV mounted on the ceiling in the corner. He didn't see the man on the other side, only heard the soft sounds of the set, the clicking of the remote, and the occasional grunt and deep cough. Raphael sat in one of the chairs provided for visitors. He pulled himself closer to Casey, and watched.

Casey was lying in bed. His breathing was steady.

"He still hasn't woken up"

Raphael turned around and found Angel leaning against the doorway.

" I know…" Was all he said.

There was silence once again, though they both wanted it. What could be said in this moment?

She sat next to him. They were both just waiting.

" It's all my fault," she whispered. It was not for Raphael to hear, but she was half hoping he would talk to her. She was also half hoping he wouldn't.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw him bite his lips. He heard her, but didn't know what to say. After all, he had been thinking that it was his own fault as well.

" I don't know." He said in an equally small voice he didn't know he possessed.

"Angel, it's just… too much," he said.

His fist where clenched. He shut his eyes tightly, thinking of his brother again, and Casey. He looked like he was sleeping, just laying down and sleeping peacefully. He just didn't know when he would be waking.

Angel put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

" You're shaking." she said.

Raphael didn't hear her this time, but he didn't mind the gentle touch she provided. In fact he welcomed it. He leaned in closer to her and put his arms around her too. They were like that for awhile, both needing and wanting the comfort each provided. All they heard for a while was the sound of each other's steady breathing and heartbeats. They didn't say a word. After all, what else was there to say?

* * *

Wanted another silent moment for the story. thought Raph needed it before he went off to search for Don.

Mikey's gonna get his chance too. he's not defeated

P.S. you guys been watching the Olympics?


	14. Rumours

The whole day was hell, Michelangelo had to deal with his gossiping peers. Word spread quickly, thanks to Casey's cousin Sid, that Casey was hospitalized. Everyone knew that Casey and Raphael were best friends so everyone started spreading gossip that Casey, Raphael and even Leonardo and Donatello were hospitalized with him. Some have even said that _Raphael_ was the one who sent Casey to the hospital.

"Well, you know how he is! He gets mad over any little thing, and he got in a fight with Leo too."

Michelangelo over heard someone talking as he made his way to the lunch line. _This is just getting stupid! Where are they getting these stories?_

The cafeteria was crowded, there was chattering everywhere and it was hurting Michelangelo's head. Once he got his food, he pushed his way outside, careful not to spill his tray. He found a nice spot underneath a tree. He ate alone, avoiding everyone's gaze. He picked at his lunch never bringing the food to his lips. Then he saw someone approaching, he recognized that they where in the same year as Raphael, but they have never taken even two seconds to talk to him. They were a group of three girls, they had long hair, lip rings, and several ear rings. They wore heavy make-up and talked in such a high pitch, that it made Michelangelo cringe.

"Oh hey, aren't you, like, Raphy's little brother?" the tallest of the three said.

" Oh my god! I thought you were lying!" one of the shorter girls who had hair curled whispered,rather loudly, to the other.

The girl with the curly hair quickly turned to Michelangelo " You look nothing like him!Like _nothing._"

He tried, with much effort, not to roll his eyes. It was just like freshmen year when all his classmates asked over and over the very same question. It seemed to take everyone by surprise that the four were a family. After all, Leonardo and Donatello are the only ones who are related by blood. They didn't look alike.

So he rolled out his answers to the expected questions. " Yeah, me and Raph are brothers, yes, so is Leo and Don, if you know 'em. Yes my dad adopted all four of us, yes, _four_ of us. So yeah that's why we look so different." It wasn't like it was a secret.

"Well, we just wanna know why Raph and Casey weren't in class today, did they ditch, or are they _really_ in the hospital?"

"That's _really_ none of your business."

This time he did roll his eyes and went back to picking at his food without looking at the girls, hoping that they get the hint to go away.

" Oh, well you don't have to be a dick about it." one of the girls said, though he didn't know who.

" Okay, I'm out," he just left his tray next to the tree and walked away leaving the girls.

He had to spend the rest of the day listening to people talk about his brother whenever he walked by. People loved gossip in this school. It made him nervous, however.

No one had mentioned his brother, Donatello, in all those talks. He wasn't the most popular kid in school, which at this moment Michelangelo was thankful for. They didn't take his absence and relation to Casey and Raphael as anything suspicious. He was thankful that he didn't have to talk about Donatello, because he wouldn't know what to say.

The day was unbelievably long because of all this. In every class he was running out the clock, counting every second. He didn't talk all day in his classes, not even to his friends. His teachers found this odd, they figured it had something to do with all the talk that was happening about his family.

It was half an hour before the last bell would ring, and Michelangelo couldn't be happier. He found himself thinking every second that it might have been a better idea to stay at home, but what good was this now. Then the door to his classroom opened, it was a student carrying a note to his teacher. The student waited patiently by the door as the teacher read the note.

"Michelangelo," he called to him " Please go to the counselors office."

He was escorted by the student who brought the note to the office, and was left alone as he went into the counselor's office. There where five counselor's who divided the students by year and name. His counselor was a friendly and clam man called . He was slightly over weight and balding. He sat at his desk which was cluttered with papers, photo's of his kids, and granddaughters, small drawings from his granddaughters, and loads of files. Even the walls of his small office where cluttered with photos of the students, graduating classes, championships, a large calendar with dozens of scribbled noted on it, colorful thank you notes from graduated students, and a motivational poster that looked like it belonged in the 80s.

When Michelangelo walked in, smiled. The wrinkles of his eyes made his appearance friendly and reassuring, but it didn't seem _happy_ to the boy.

"Have a seat, please Michelangelo."

They were both well acquainted with each other, Michelangelo having been sent to him more times than he could remember. His mannerisms confused Michelangelo. The man didn't seem upset at him at all.

"Err, am I in trouble?" He asked, though somehow he knew he wasn't.

" Well, I just wanted to make sure you are alright. We have heard some rumors about your brothers and Casey Jones." His mood turned serious, but he was still trying to be as gentle as ever.

" Oh," he should have known.

" Everyone knows that you are close friends with Casey, your brother Raph, especially close to him. I just want to know if you are doing well, and if your brothers are okay too, they weren't at school today."

Michelangelo was nervous, he knew it was only a matter of time before they notice Donatello's absence. _Why won't dad let me tell anyone?_

Michelangelo, slouched and was looking down fiddling his thumbs. " I don't wanna talk about it, my brothers were just... concerned about Casey, are they in trouble?"

" No, I understand, they still have to have a signed note when they return though. The school just wants to know if there is anything that you and your brothers need."

"Okay...can I go back to class?"

seemed to fawn at how closed off the boy was acting, but didn't say another word about it.

"Alright you can go now."

As he was leaving MR. Wilson called out to him and said, "Just know that I'm here to help if you need anything."

"Okay" was all he said in return.

Michelangelo walked slowly back to class and ran out the clock. He was delighted when the bell finally rang and he walked home. As he was getting home he sensed that he was being followed. He took in his surroundings and tried to see if he noticed anyone. As he was walking down the street he noticed the one following him. There was no denying it now. It was a teenage girl, looked about Leonardo's age. She had fair skin and dark hair. There was something frightening about her, even though she seemed like any other person in the streets, something was _off. _He turned around and looked at her then kept on walking.

He got on the subway and headed home. He didn't notice the girl around him anymore, but he couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. He was trying to convince himself that it was just in his head.

* * *

Enjoy and comment :)


	15. Dr Stockman's lab

Short chapter were Donny pieces everything together.

* * *

Dr. Stockman's lab was something to behold. Clean white walls and floors, high ceilings, giant machines that where hooked up to large power cords, tables with many different tools Donatello didn't recognize. He was impressed, but disappointed when he remembered why he was here. There was no escape in sight, except for the wide doors that were being guarded by the brute Hun.

They had been hovered over a machine that Dr. Stockman has been rewiring for the past hour.

"Hand over the wire cutters, I need to adjust this circuitry." Dr. Stockman held out his hands never removing his eyes from the circuit board. Donatello rolled his eyes, but handed him the tool.

Donatello was deep in thought_, This is so strange, but if I wait it out with him, I can find out what this whole mess is about and maybe find a way out. Maybe I can risk asking, he doesn't seem sinister, a bit narcissistic (okay a lot narcissistic), but not evil. Hun on the other hand...Maybe I can use that to my advantage, just flatter him for information_

"Dr. Stokman," Donatello asked in a voice low enough so Hun couldn't clearly hear, " how is it that such a brilliant scientist has to work with people like the Purple Dragons?"

"Haha! No it's not the Purple Dragons I'm working for, it's someone else of _course_ you've figured that out by now!" Dr. Stockman said.

" Well, I guess so, but then who? Obviously someone more worthy of the great Dr. Stockman?"

"Ha, no ones _worthy_ enough for the likes of _my genius."_

_So he's only in on this, whatever this is, for the facilities provided by this mysterious employer. But who can it be, Bruce Wayne? Nah, Mikey would have laughed at that. But it is someone just as rich. Someone how runs this "Foot Clan" they were arguing about. A clan, those ninja Casey was fighting with? Did they kidnap me to get to him? This Foot Clan must be protecting the Purple Dragons. That's the only thing that makes sense given the information I have. _

_1. I was kidnapped probably because I was fighting to help my brothers, who where fighting to protect Casey, who is an enemy of the Purple Dragon, _

_2. These "ninja" where helping the Purple Dragons, so they are partners. So, these ninja, apparently "The Foot Clan" must have only kidnapped me to get to Casey. _

_Yes, that has to be it! This has to be about Casey. But all this trouble for the Purple Dragon's one antagonist? And that doesn't answer the question of these machines and gadgets. Just another operation by high level gangsters? Likely. And that women, that ninja that nearly beat Leo, she must be their leader, it certainly seems so. She must be rich, a female billionaire in New York... doesn't bring anyone to mind though. Maybe a foreigner?  
_

Donatello thought he had at least figured out why he was kidnapped, he continued handing Dr. Stockman various power tools when asked for them, and looked over his shoulders at the complex system of wires in the giant machine. It looked like a weapon. Donatello didn't like the look of it at all.

"Alright, now I'll see if this worked." Dr. Stockman shut the lid on the machine and turned to a switchboard that was hooked up to it.

He flipped the switch and the lights overhead flickered and shut off.

" Blasted thing! Not again!"

The lights in the room flicked back on.

"Good the generator hasn't burned out."

_Generator? Wait those blackouts from the past few weeks where the cause of Dr. Stockman? Then that means. On the news, that CEO, Oroku Saki, his company was blamed for most of these blackouts, if that's the case then he's the one helping the Purple Dragons...And this Foot Clan must be someone that he has hired. _

Donatello had thought he put all the pieces together, but he still hadn't created a plan of escape. He knew he was stuck, at least for the moment. He thought of his brothers and father. He wondered if they were looking for him. He sighed as Dr. Stockman asked him yet again for another tool. Donatello sighed again.

_At least I get to work alongside "The Great" Dr. Stockman. _

"Hurry! We must continue on!" _  
_

_Hooray for me._

* * *

_tbc_


End file.
